Fall from Grace
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Cinder Fall, left for dead by her allies. Her only chance for survival in the hands of a retired assassin. Both must learn to work together, if they don't kill each other first. Rated T for violence, profanity and death. Story doesn't follow show. Chapters on Friday. Sequel begins on Thursday or Friday Night. Sequel is 20 chapters or so for now.
1. The Maiden's fall

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Rwby. Enjoy the 800- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. **

**(Haven, Mistral)**

Cinder slammed into the water with a splash, she felt her leg shatter like the glass arrows she fired and cried out as the powerful Fall Maiden pitifully crawled out of the water.

Her Aura was shattered and she crawled out of the water, whining as she looked at her leg, it was surely broken.

She heard steps and tried to summon her bow, it fizzed out and she slammed a fist into the water.

"Damn it!" Cinder cursed; she had been so close….

It hadn't been her fault she wanted the power of another Maiden; she needed more power… She craved more power….

There was the sound of footsteps at the edge of the waterfall and then a chuckle.

"You know there's a price on your head, right?" Cinder heard, Cinder looked up into the eyes of a man with green eyes and black hair.

The man had a black overcoat, a grey shirt under it and black boots from what she could see. The man tapped her on the head and Cinder growled.

"I didn't think you'd be here… You know they left you, right? They abandoned you, least from what I saw." The man said, Cinder panted in exhaustion.

"I know you want to kill me; you want to stab a sword through my heart… Or burn me… But I wouldn't recommend it. Your friends think your dead." The man said as Cinder started to black out.

"You're be ok… I'm Arthas by the way: Arthas Blizzard…" Arthas stated, Cinder slumped unconscious, her injuries catching up to her.

"So, this is the Fall Maiden, huh? I wonder why you were trying to backstab Raven…. Guess we're talk when you wake up…" Arthas stated before lifting up the unconscious Maiden, he helped her with one arm towards a waiting Bullhead.

"I wonder how your friends will react… No, they're think your dead, besides for her… But she's already going to abandon you if I'm right… I need better sources." Arthas said as he helped her into the bullhead and then climbed into the pilot seat.

He piloted the ship towards his home, he knew he couldn't hide from someone like Cinder's allies… Former allies, he doubted anyone but the girl with green hair.

"I doubt you wonder if you're just a tool, just like all of your friends… I wonder if your planning to backstab her..." Arthas muttered while he programmed in the autopilot.

He slipped out of the seat and turned to look at the nearly dead maiden, she looked worse than the poster told. Her left ear was burned and deformed, he questioned if she could hear out of it. She had a 'X' shaped scar over the bridge of her nose.

He looked and saw the entire left side of her face was burned, he winced and then looked over her arm. He grabbed a special pair of glasses to carefully look at her wounds.

"You have 3 broken ribs it seems and yet I find it funny how the strangest thing about you is you have a Grimm arm…. You look like you went through hell, and yet your still alive, huh." Arthas said, he crossed his arms and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I can't believe your that stupid to try and take more power… You have all the power of a Maiden, and then you wanted more power?" Arthas muttered, he sighed and sat on a seat next to her.

"Your either arrogant, stupid, crazy, or all 3. You're lucky I found you or you'd be chowed on by the first Beowolf that comes through, you wouldn't even make it a mile with your leg…. You would have tried; you would have died." Arthas stated, he sighed and took the glasses off.

"You seriously are an idiot… And I should kill you and yet I'd getting less answers… And less money… But I'm retired." Arthas said, he dusted off his coat.

"We don't have good bounty hunters anymore…" Arthas said as the Bullhead continued flying.

But he was retired, and she was an evil maiden, he'd be doing the world a favor if he finished her off.

But he didn't feel like it was the right choice, and he wouldn't ignore his gut.

Author Notes

**Phew, first chapter done! I know its short and not perfect, first chapters aren't my thing. I thought of this story since I thought of Cinder's arc. I want to point out this story won't follow season 6. Next chapter will be on Wednesday and will show Arthas and Cinder talking. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**PS: I will also be posting a Neo story soon.**


	2. Artha's arrangement

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fall from Grace. Enjoy the 900- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. **

**(Mistral)**

Cinder woke up and groaned before she looked to see one of her feet in a cast and bandages around her ribs, she had a black tank top and shorts.

"You're lucky Ms. Malachite helped bandage you up… Your leg was fractured and I had to help fix it while she handled your ribs and everything else…" She heard and turned to see Arthas at a chair, he turned to face her, his coat on a sofa.

"You…" Cinder hissed, Arthas hummed and crossed his arms.

"You know you were whimpering on the Bullhead here? I thought you were going to drop dead…" Arthas said, Cinder went to conjure a flame but hissed as her arm burned.

"You're going to burn your fingers doing that." Arthas said with a smirk, Cinder growled while Arthas reclined in his chair.

"Like I said, I only helped with your leg and then handled you over to Ms. Malachite to fix up your ribs… I might be an assassin, but I'm still a gentleman…" Arthas said, he looked at a table where Cinder saw 2 Kukri blades, they were a pair only known to the worst criminals… Because they were used by the best assassin in Mistral. She saw a ghost on them… A Geist.

"Your Arthas? The ghost of Mistral?" Cinder asked, Arthas rolled his eyes and leaned back and then brushed off his coat before reclining on his chair again.

"The ghost of Mistral, the undying hunter… The demon of the underworld… That's me… And then there's you, the Fall Maiden…. Who tried to steal the power from the Spring Maiden and was nearly murdered you and threw you down a cave…? Then your friends left you to die because you chose power over your mission if my contacts were right…" Arthas said, Cinder was silent, but Arthas could see her frown.

"You have nothing but a lust for power left… And you are a fool to think slaughtering anyone who has the power you want will give it to you." Arthas hissed while he looked at Cinder, she grabbed his throat with her human hand.

He barely blinked and looked into her eyes with a smirk, he chuckled.

"You kill me, you will be dead within a week… Your never find the next Relic, your never get what you want… And you're be dead… You'd be proving nothing… Is that what you want?" Arthas asked, Cinder glared at him, he chuckled in amusement and pushed her back and looked at the maiden.

"You can't possibly know where the relic is… I don't even know where it is." Cinder stated, Arthas shook his head and looked at her with an amused look, he smirked and then looked up at the ceiling and moved the light out of the way.

"I'm a man who has a lot of resources… So, I can tell your lying, second, you're not good at tricking me… Your left eye blinks when you're lying… You don't want to tell me where it is… And yet you know Salem is going to hunt you down and kill you like a rabid Beowolf… You want that, or you want to kill her and have the power that you want while doing something besides random mayhem?" Arthas asked, Cinder leaned away and Arthas sighed and looked at her hand.

"You will always have a target on your back if you don't help me, Salem won't let you live… And she won't stop tracking you unless you trust me… You want power? Fine, I'll give it to you… But you owe me for it and you know I won't let you get away if you do something stupid… I've killed people for less." Arthas stated, Cinder sighed, Arthas crossed his arms.

He knew Cinder had a way to the Relic and he didn't need it, he didn't want or need the money for finding one. He just had personal reasons for wanting the Relic… And he wouldn't let Someone random just get their hands on it.

"Well? Do we have a truce or do you want to keep trying to rip my head off?" Arthas asked, Cinder sighed and looked at him.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" Cinder asked, Arthas shook his head and looked at his blades and then he looked at the wall.

"You're not getting any other support if you don't help me and your aware Salem already wants you dead, you try and run or outfight her without me? You be dead within a few days… So, you have a choice, fight for something worth it… Or die for stupid reasons only you think will benefit someone." Arthas stated, Cinder sighed and looked at her arm and then to Arthas.

"Deal…" Cinder stated, Arthas nodded and looked at the clock. They would move out soon.

He just hoped they didn't kill each other.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I'm sorry the chapter is short. Next chapter will be longer. I want to point out that Arthas isn't evil, he's neutral and he has his reasons to want the relic. Next chapter will be on Sunday and will show Arthas and Cinder hunting for the Relic and Arthas plan. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	3. The deal with the devil

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fall from Grace. Enjoy the 1500- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. **

**(Mistral, wilderness)**

Arthas tugged at his coat and looked behind with Cinder who continued to slowly follow him, the dress and heels she wore from Haven with her as she limped ahead.

"I… Hate you…" Cinder hissed, Arthas crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"You want Grimm to come? I can easily kill them, but I won't…. We have better things to worry about then you wanting payback and revenge… You're not going to get the Relic if you try and kill me." Arthas stated, he blew a lock of hair out of his face and then looked down at the tavern.

"You know Raven took her entire clan and ran off… Right?" Cinder stated, Arthas brushed off his arms and looked around before turning to her with a smirk.

"I don't need the Branwen Clan… You're the one who tried to kill Raven and failed… They aren't even in the same area anymore…" Arthas said before he slid down the hill and walked towards the bar, Cinder blinked and then followed him while frowning.

"What are you talking about?" Cinder asked, Arthas turned to her and shook his head.

"I might be retired, but I know people who keep an eye on people of purpose… So, I know what happened at Haven…" Arthas said and he turned and looked Cinder in the eye.

"You lost one of the Relics and now it's out of reach… I'm not going to help you steal it from who has it…" Arthas said before he walked inside, Cinder followed, she growled as her leg hurt.

"Why are we here?" Cinder asked, Arthas took a seat at the bar before Cinder did the same.

"You don't know one of the people I used to work with… I'm guessing? Most criminals, you know…. Thugs, gangsters, criminals… Like Junior, Roman… And Ms. Malachite? I used to be among them… But being an assassin who can hunt down and make people vanish off the face of Remnant becomes… Hard, when your planning to retire…" Arthas explained, Cinder glared at Arthas who sighed.

"I'm saying your way isn't going to work… All you do is threaten to kill anyone who doesn't side with you… I have people that fear me because they know I can take them down if I need to… You want the Relic? You admit your done siding with Salem… She used you, you tried to get more then you wanted and failed and now you're a loose end to be wiped out…" Arthas explained, Cinder shook her head.

"Salem wouldn't abandon me, I killed Ozpin and destroyed Vale…" Cinder hissed, uncaring of who heard and causing a few to glare at her.

"Mercury Black… I never forget the name of another assassin from when I was a kid… Basically acknowledged you never cared about him… The big brute you had with you? He didn't bother looking with you, the White Fang abandoned their leader… The only person you have who hasn't thrown you to the wolves or want your head on a pike is that thief girl with the illusions… And even she has her doubts your alive… You have nothing left besides your powers and even that won't save you from Salem…" Arthas said, Cinder glowered but said nothing.

"You want to be strong and feared from my sources… You think you can get that from a woman who would kill you the second you step out of line? You want power, and I know where a relic is… What are you going to do, find that girl with the scythe, kill her and bring her to Salem? You think she won't chop your head off as a warning not to mess with her to the others?" Arthas asked, he got up and looked at her.

"I'm looking out for you… I could have killed you back at that cavern… And half of me was tempted to do it anyway… I'll get you what you want, but you're not killing innocent people to get it… I'll kill you if you try it." Arthas growled and then adjusted his coat and walked to the counter. He started speaking to the bartender.

Cinder watched one of the patrons, a random thug lumbered up to Arthas and drew a knife from his pocket. Cinder watched as the thug began to rant at Arthas who continued to offhandedly talk to him while the man waved his knives at Arthas. Arthas continued to talk to the bartender.

It was when the man tried to stab at Arthas that she saw him catch his wrist like lightning and twist it, the man screeched as Arthas caught the blade and stabbed it into the man's gut. He slumped over and fell to the ground.

Arthas turned to the bartender and finished his talk before walking over and wiping off his coat.

"Sorry, he was being… Rude." Arthas said as he looked at the man who was being carried out by his friends.

"You can help me find the relic?" Cinder asked, looking at the thug who Arthas killed without a second thought… Then again, the man did try to stab Arthas while he was talking…

"I think you know where it is and just don't want to say it… I can get it… But we're doing it on my terms. I don't need Lien or Dust… Your friend Roman did." Arthas said before he turned to the bartender.

"We're heading out soon." Arthas simply said and the man nodded and then he turned to Cinder.

"There's one thing more powerful then fear… Respect… and I earned respect in my type of business along with earning favors…" Arthas said as the bartender put a bag on his table, he chuckled and then he walked away and put the bag into one of his pockets on his coat.

"What are you doing?" Cinder asked before she looked at the thug who Arthas killed and followed him out of the bar.

"Getting food… We're going to see Ms. Malachite next and then we're heading to Vale to find the relic of Choice…" Arthas said while he dusted off the coat he had and sighed.

"You can't honestly know where it is…" Cinder hissed, jabbing a finger into his chest while he smirked and looked at her.

"I do… And so, do you, I've been all over Remnant to get the reputation I have… I know where the relic is, I'm just not bringing you to get it unless you agree to get it by my terms." Arthas stated, he leaned on a tree while Cinder growled and flexed the claws on her left arm.

"You're not going to get me to bring you there by threatening me… Maiden or not, your alone and your vulnerable without someone backing you up." Arthas said, looking at one of his gloved hands.

"You're going to take me… NOW…" Cinder hissed, Arthas rolled his eyes and looked at the Fall Maiden.

"I am? I don't remember agreeing to that. I must be older than I thought." Arthas stated, Cinder went to conjure a flame sword, but her right arm burned and she gasped in pain.

"I told you, your too hurt to use your maiden powers… You're going to kill yourself trying to use your powers." Arthas said and he turned away before he started to walk away before he looked into the distance.

"Your bluffing." Cinder growled, Arthas shook his head and looked at the Maiden and crossed his arms.

"You wanted power and I'll help you get it, but you're not going to get if you decide to choose your way of doing things… Fear works at times, but it isn't going to help you get the relic or fight Salem when she comes down on you… You want to try fighting the world for the Relic, your fail… I'm trying to help you, and you want to put a knife to my throat and twist my arm until I give you what you want… Like a child whining for their bottle." Arthas said before Cinder sighed, knowing she couldn't just threaten Arthas until he showed her to the relic.

And she doubted flirting her way to get the relic would work, Arthas seemed like he knew her too much for her being smart to win.

"Fine… I'll try." Cinder grunted out, Arthas smiled and he turned to her.

"Then we have a deal… Let's see the Spider." Arthas said and walked away with Cinder following him.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Arthas is going to be fighting soon, next chapter is going to be by next Friday and will show Arthas and Cinder meeting with Little Ms. Malachite. Until next Friday, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: I might be making a story on Tock soon. **


	4. Arrival at Vale

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fall from Grace. Enjoy the 900- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. **

**(Vale.)**

Cinder fired an arrow and let it burry itself into a Beowolf before she stepped toward it. She watched it burn to ash before she summoned a sword to her hand.

Arthas brushed off _Judas and Charon_ and then turned to a Creep who snapped at him before burying the knives into the skull of the Grimm and let it drop to the ground before he brushed it off and then he put them into his jacket before he brushed off his hands.

"I see there's still a lot of Grimm here." Cinder stated, Arthas looked at his blades and then looked at the maiden.

"I'm sure your very proud of all you did here… I'm not impressed, Fall." Arthas said, Cinder heard bite in his voice while she looked at him and pointed at Beacon.

"The Relic is underground… You're going through all the Grimm here… Or you're not getting the relic and neither of us is going to get what we want." Arthas said before he began walking towards the school and sighed.

"You really think you can just win things through being nice and trying to be a hero? You seriously haven't just taken what you've wanted?" Cinder asked, Arthas shook his head and looked at her with an annoyance.

"Maybe because I'm not a Megalomaniac who has to beat the snot out of the first person not to not bow to them. I'm an assassin, Cinder, not a criminal… We have a little thing called 'honor'; you should try it sometime." Arthas said, Cinder turned away with a huff before Arthas dusted off his coat and turned to look at her.

"You seriously think people with power are the center of the world, you think just because you got your maiden powers, your better than everyone on Remnant and when someone actually manages to hurt you, you can't stand someone being better than you… You're not going to get your respect by executing anyone in your way. I keep saying that and yet, you don't listen to me." Arthas said, he turned to deal with a Beowolf and tossed one of his knives into its head before turning back to the Maiden.

"I'm not a hero, but I didn't kill people just for money, or fame. I did it because of standards and to keep balance… You only care about respect and fear. You have no idea what real power is, Fall." Arthas growled out as he slid down a hill and looked at his knives.

"You only fight to get what you want, you're not that different from me and you know it." Cinder stated, Arthas was silent, but he nodded.

"We might be in some ways, but you don't fight for the reasons I do… I'm an assassin, I kill people for a living but have standards and walked away when I got what I wanted… You chose to destroy Vale for her, you chose to kill a Maiden, you chose to try and destroy Haven and failed. I wouldn't, because I'm better than that. You're a terrorist believing herself a goddess, I'm a killer with honor a desire to only kill when I have to. We're not entirely the same… You'd be like me if you chose to kill people for better reasons then respect and fear." Arthas said, he knew part of what he said sounded stereotypical and hypercritical.

He was a hired killer scolding someone for killing when they worked for someone, like he did.

He remembered through that he hadn't killed innocent people for no reason and he tried to not kill people when he didn't have to at all… Plus he had walked away from that life, being happy and nothing but content with his lot in life.

Then Ms. Malachite asked him out of retirement, a favor for a favor, and he did it… Malachite might have been a crime lord, but she had morals, she had honor.

"How is it you even know of that Relic?" Cinder asked, Arthas turned to her with crossed arms and rolled his eyes.

"I'm the most well-known assassin in the history of Remnant with connections to most assassins and criminals and you think I can't wring the information out of people or buy it. You're as popular as you expect to be… Which also means any assassin or criminal with credit to his name knows who you are and has about 100 buddies or henchmen ready to come after you." Arthas said and then he turned Cinder and pointed one of his knives at her.

"You do anything stupid and you won't have to worry about the others taking you out." Arthas said, Cinder pointed one of her swords at him and Arthas smirked.

"We have an understanding then, this way, milady." Arthas joked and both walked into the Grimm infested city ahead.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I'm sorry it's a short chapter, next chapter is going to be longer than this. I also want to point out that Cinder and Arthas aren't friends, but their becoming allies or so. Next chapter will show them fighting their way to Beacon and possibly meeting the rest of the staff. Until next Wednesday or so. Lighting Wolf out!**


	5. Cutting a path

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fall from Grace. Enjoy the 900- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. **

**(Vale.)**

Arthas stabbed _Judas_ into a Beowolf before pushing it off the knife and turning to Cinder who was busy shooting an Ursa who collapsed while the burning arrow she shot it with caused it to slump over.

"I think it's dead, Fall from Grace." Arthas joked, Cinder growled, but she was silent while Arthas walked down the street.

"I didn't think the damage here would be healed so quick." Cinder stated while she looked at the buildings, Arthas looked at her with annoyance.

"You led a terrorist attack that caused millions of dollars in property damage and killed innocent people… Of course, they'd rebuild, you're never leading another attack again…" Arthas stated before he continued walking.

Cinder said nothing, she REALLY didn't expect a cold-hearted assassin who used go kill groups of thugs.

Then again, she remembered he killed mostly assassins and corrupted Huntsmen.

"The relic is inside the school, you didn't check the bottom floors, the ones at the absolute bottom of the school." Arthas said, he brushed off his shoulder and then put his knives on his belt.

"You're going inside first…. I know where the Vault is, but I'm not going inside until you find it… Actually, you stay here and I'll find the Vault and tell you." Arthas said, he sighed and drew his weapons, cursing the fact that he had just put them away into his sheaths.

"No, I'm not trusting you to get the relic without me and not leave me here." Cinder said while she stepped in front of Arthas who crossed his arms.

"You don't know where the vault is and you're going to backstab me the SECOND, I tell you where the vault is… I'm not letting you get another relic and run off. I know you, all you care about is yourself…" Arthas said while he went to brush past her, Cinder held up a burning hand which didn't bother Arthas in the slightest.

"You need me to open the vault even if you find me and you know it…" Cinder said, jabbing the pointed finger of her Grimm arm into Artha's chest.

"You need me to deal with Salem… You backstab me, I know you want to… And you're be dead before you can even try and tell her you made a mistake… You failed her, you're on your own, I'm all you have left at the moment…" Arthas said, Cinder sighed.

She HATED the very idea of relying on someone, she was a Maiden. She wanted people to fear her, worship her, respect her…. Salem even, was someone who would one day bow at her feet… She knew she couldn't simply get to Emerald and Mercury.

Emerald would follow her without question, but she was probably back in Mistral… Mercury had all but forsaken her she guessed, he only wanted to fight to fight…

Hazel, Watts and Tyrian were people she had to kill. Tyrian was only loyal to Salem and her alone, Watts would try and undermine her the second he found a way to… Hazel she knew wouldn't stop until Ozpin was dead…

She could try and corrupt Arthas, he had to have something that she could corrupt and bend him to her will.

"I'm taking the relic at least…" Cinder said, more like a child who wanted a toy then the terrorist like warlord he had seen on tv.

Arthas wanted to deny her this, but he needed Cinder to get the relic and both knew it… he also knew she would try and bend him to her will and control him.

He would allow her the relic, he could handle her if she tried to kill him and he was right, Salem would murder her the second she tried to get back with them.

Not that Cinder would ever think it… Everything had to be able her in her mind.

"Fine… But if you backstab me… I will tell your friends that you're in Vale and you won't last a minute against them…." Arthas said and he walked up the hill and towards Beacon.

Cinder sighed and followed the former Assassin up the hill and into the courtyard of Beacon.

"I don't see anyone here…" Cinder said, Arthas crossed his arms and turned to her.

"There still rebuilding, they're at a meeting…. I don't feel like fighting the Beacon Staff…" Arthas said while he walked towards the door, he slowly put his weapons away, realizing that he wouldn't need them since the Grimm were all in the city.

He also realized the Grimm Dragon was still above them and it wouldn't be moving soon. He would check on it sooner or later.

He entered the elevator along with Cinder and he looked at her before he hit the button and the elevator descended.

Neither had any idea they were being watched. Arthas leaned on the walls.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that this story is going to have 900 or so word chapters and will have somewhat slow updates. Next chapter will be on Thursday or so and will show Arthas and Cinder getting the relic and running into a problem until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: I'm making a Soul Eater story tomorrow.**


	6. Relic of Choice

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fall from Grace. Enjoy the 900- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. **

**(Vale.)**

Cinder stepped out of the elevator with Arthas, he turned to the Maiden and gestured to the door.

"I promised the vault… There it is…" Arthas said, Cinder's eyes widened as Arthas crossed his arms.

"You going to backstab me now? I gave you the vault, you going to stab me and leave me to bleed out on the floor?" Arthas asked, Cinder looked… Hurt, by the fact that Arthas believed her to be nothing but a common backstabber… She walked towards the vault.

"You still have your uses; I'm not going to kill an ally just because they did their purpose…. Besides, your right… I can't defeat…" Cinder said through gritted teeth, angry to be wrong… Arthas flipped a switch on _Charon _and _Judas_ and both pistols turned into handguns.

Cinder didn't miss the surprised look on his face before he motioned to the vault.

"Get the relic, I'll watch the elevator… The longer we stay in Vale, the more of a chance we have of Grimm or Beacon knowing we're here…" Arthas said, Cinder nodded and walked towards the elevator.

"You had a plan after we got the relic, right?" Cinder asked while she held up her left hand and began to open the vault.

"I was going to head to Vasco after this… That place might be a desert, but it's out of the way enough to stop Salem from realizing where we are…" Arthas said, Cinder watched the doors begin to open as she focused her power into the doors.

Arthas was about to ask if she was ok when the elevator doors began to ding.

"Cinder…" Arthas said, Cinder grunted while the doors opened more, it was enough for her to get inside.

"Give me a minute, I'll get the relic!" Cinder hissed, Arthas sighed and rushed to the side of the elevator while Cinder entered the vault with Arthas saw looked like dozens of trees shedding Autumn leaves, it was beautiful… But he didn't have time to admire them.

"Hurry up…" Arthas muttered, he watched Cinder grab the relic.

Arthas rushed over while Cinder walked out of the relic chamber which vanished shortly after, she handed it to Arthas who put it in a satchel.

"A crown…." Cinder said before the elevator doors opened. Arthas aimed his guns at the elevator.

"Cinder, it's so good to see you…." Came the voice of Tyrian while he and Hazel walked out of the elevator which chinked close behind them.

"Friends of yours?" Arthas asked, Cinder looked at both of them while they walked until they stood in front of the door.

"Give us the relic, Cinder… We know you have it…" Hazel said, Cinder crossed her arms and shrugged.

"And if I do? We both know what will happen if I give it to you… You don't deserve it… It belongs to the Fall Maiden… Me." Cinder said before Arthas looked at her.

"Ours." Cinder stated, not used to the word while Tyrian stepped forward, grinning.

"I'm sorry, but I'm handing this thing over either… You and Mr. Scorpion Faunus… Yes, I know what you are, your posture gives it away… Can leave…" Arthas said while he tossed the satchel to the side where it landed on a hook.

"I believe we can't do that… The queen demands we retrieve what is rightfully hers." Tyrian said before Arthas looked at Cinder who nodded.

"Well then… You want the Relic of Choice? Come get it, creepy crawly." Arthas said before Tyrian rushed Arthas who dodged the attack and fired at him. Tyrian grinned and leapt up to another ledge. Arthas sighed and followed him, transforming his weapons back into their knife forms.

"You were loyal to Salem, Cinder… You threw it away for more power?" Hazel asked while Cinder shrugged.

"Queens like her don't keep their promises… And Empresses like I intend to be don't take orders from Queens… You're only following her because of a mistake your sister made… One your blaming Ozpin for… Gretchen would be ashamed to see you." Cinder said, remembering the name from a talk with Salem.

Hazel roared and lunged at her before Cinder backflipped and flew up to another ledge with her flames.

"DON'T YOU DARE MENTION HER NAME, YOU WORTHLESS BRAT!" Hazel roared, Cinder grinned and summoned a sword… A copy of her old weapon: Midnight.

"Touched a nerve, did I? I thought your semblance was all about nullifying pain… Your more of a brute then I thought… When you get back to Salem and are dying at her feet?" Cinder asked while she twirled _Midnight_ in her Grimm arm.

"Tell her I said hi." Cinder said before she lunged at Hazel, she'd kill him and Tyrian and send a clear message to Salem…

She watched Arthas dive off the ledge, firing at Tyrian as he fell. He landed next to her.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know its short, and Cinder getting the Relic was a bit rushed… I wanted to focus on the growing respect between Arthas and Cinder. I also want to point out next chapter tomorrow or Friday is going to be a massive fight. I also want to point out its 2000-words. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	7. Escape from Vale

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fall from Grace. Enjoy the 1200- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. **

**(Vale.)**

Arthas dodged a slice at his head before he kicked Tyrian back, he turned to see Cinder dodge a punch from Hazel before she blasted him back with a gout of flame.

"How did you even find us? Salem stalking us now?" Arthas asked while he ducked a stab at his head, he knew his tail was worse than his blades.

"She has her ways of tracking traitors… I'm a big fan by the way… Your work is just marvelous." Tyrian said with a mad crackle before Arthas roundhouse kicked him to the ground.

"Well I'd rather not have one of my fans be lusting after a fake queen…" Arthas said, twirling _Charon_ and _Judas_ in his hands while Tyrian flipped to his feet.

"You seriously thought both of you alone could handle me? Handle us?" Cinder asked, she flipped over a haymaker and fired an arrow into Hazel's back.

Arthas flipped over Tyrian's shoulder and kicked Hazel back, Tyrian cackled again before he fired at Arthas. He twirled the blades while slashing at the bullets and knocking them out of the sky.

"You overstepped yourself, Cinder… Did you forget my Semblance so quickly?" Hazel asked, Arthas looked at the relic bag and sighed.

"No…" Cinder said, she was knocked back by a punch from Hazel which she blocked with her Grimm arm.

"I just don't care… I don't even feel like finishing this fight, Hazel… The only thing giving you a chance is your Semblance…" Cinder stated, Arthas sighed and dodged another slash at his face before he flipped back to Cinder.

"We don't have time for this… We're not going to win a fight with them here… And besides, the Beacon Staff is going to be here soon… We have to go." Arthas stated, Cinder looked at him and then nodded.

"I guess we don't have time anyway… Besides… I'd rather do this where you can both be disposed of in public…" Cinder said, she reached out with her Grimm arm and grabbed the relic.

"Your seriously think…." Hazel said before Cinder blasted him with ice, freezing him while Tyrian lunged at them.

Arthas judo threw him into one of the craters before both rushed to the elevator. Arthas pushed the button while the doors opened.

"You know they probably destroyed the Bullhead, right?" Arthas asked, Cinder shrugged before they heard the sound of claws.

Both entered the elevator while Tyrian climbed up and aimed at them.

Arthas fired _Judas_ at them while Cinder summoned _Midnight_, drew 3 arrows and fired while the doors closed.

Both watched Tyrian roll to the side while the elevator rose, Cinder turned to Arthas who brushed off his coat.

"We could have taken them." Cinder said, Arthas shook his head and looked down, wondering if either could climb the elevator shaft.

"We might have, but if Hazel was immune to pain, it'd be hard to bring him down… Plus Beacon is still around… We've got better things to do then fight them… And if they're here…" Arthas started, Cinder nodded, catching on.

"Then Salem is going to send more… Do you know of the dragon here?" Cinder asked, Arthas nodded before the doors opened.

"We should slow them down… You want to do the honors?" Arthas asked, Cinder nodded and blew a hole in the top of the elevator with a fireball before Arthas shot the hook for the elevator.

It collapsed into the shaft while Arthas turned to Cinder and handed her the satchel.

"Lead the way… I can't wake up a Grimm like that and you're the Maiden… You're going to be better at keeping the relic safe right now…" Arthas said, Cinder saw nothing but trust in his eyes.

"We need to move… Get the Dragon woken up, I'll meet you up there… I'm not going to betray you…" Arthas said, Cinder took the relic and backed away before she rushed towards the CCT tower and then flew up using her flames.

"I really pray I didn't just misjudge her… Time to get the tower back on… Secondary systems should be able to be restored from the control room." Arthas said while he went to turn the CCT tower back on.

**(CCT Tower office)**

It seemed construction hadn't really started due to the Grimm Wyvern still being present. Cinder approached it while she waited for Arthas.

Part of her want to leave, Arthas would kill Hazel and Tyrian and she would leave, find somewhere to plan against Salem… Another part…

"I wonder if she hurt you like she hurt me…" Cinder said while she approached the dragon, it was still covered in rock, she thought she saw its eye move.

"You helped me and I helped you… But you don't serve her… She isn't loyal to you… I am…" Cinder said, placing a hand the rock and began to freeze it… If the rock became brittle enough…

The doors behind her began to lit up, did everything today plan on testing her patience? She formed a fireball in the other while her good eye glowed with fire.

The doors opened and Arthas stepped out, she heard the sound of metal scraping below and guessed Hazel and Tyrian were cutting their way out of the hole.

"I was beginning to think you would leave me." Arthas said, Cinder said nothing while the ice began to crack.

"Step back… I don't know if he remembers me or not…" Cinder stated, Arthas drew _Judas _and _Charon_ from his holsters and aimed them at the dragon.

The ice splintered while cracks spread, the eyes of the dragon began to move. Cinder summoned _Midnight_ and aimed the bow at the Grimm before it shattered the ice and roared.

The sound hurt both Cinder and Artha's ears before the dragon looked at them, Cinder slowly walked up to it while it hissed.

"Lower your guns…" Cinder ordered, Arthas nodded and did so while Cinder put a hand on the muzzle of the Grimm.

"You will take us to Vasco… I will protect you if you serve me… Will you?" Cinder asked, the Dragon reared up and roared and Cinder wondered if they made a mistake.

But the Grimm lowered itself and beckoned them forward.

"We're really doing this?" Arthas asked, Cinder climbed up the back of the Grimm while it looked at Arthas with anger.

"Get on, he doesn't know you, but he'll listen to me." Cinder said, Arthas sighed, smiled and climbed onto the dragon which flew into the air.

"You know we're going to have to lay low now, right? Salem is going to know where we are… We're headed to Vasco." Arthas said.

Cinder nodded; they had a plan.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know the chapter is shorter than usual. I didn't know how to end the fight and I want to build up to a massive fight, I'm sorry. I also want to point out the reason the Dragon obeys Cinder is because I believe it respected her and bonded with her. Next chapter will be on Thursday or Friday and will show Cinder and Arthas heading to Vasco. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	8. Desert Arrival

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fall from Grace. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. **

**(Grimm Wyvern, 10 miles from Vasco)**

"How the hell are we steering this thing?!" Arthas asked, the Grimm Dragon was having… Problems.

"I know what I'm doing!" Cinder yelled over the sound of wind whipping by her head while they flew.

The Dragon was fast enough to outfly a Bullhead and was making them good time… It was the fact that the Grimm… Didn't know where to go… Was a problem.

"You clearly don't since he doesn't care about the directions you've been giving him since we got in the air!" Arthas said while the dragon began to set down. Arthas sighed and let the beast do its thing.

"I said fly until….!" Cinder said before the dragon set down and Arthas flipped off the beast.

"Where are you going?!" Cinder said, Arthas turned to her and pointed into the desert.

"We aren't going to reach Feldspar by air… Nor should we, it will bring more attention to us…" Arthas said, he brushed off his coat and looked at Cinder.

"I'll go find us shelter… It will be night soon and the Grimm in Vasco are…. Deadly… Ravagers, Nevermores, Death Stalkers, Geist, Blind Worms, Dromedon, Jackalopes, Spiders, Ziraphs… Everything in Vasco wants us dead… Which is why I picked here… Mistral is a hotspot for trouble right now, Vale is an unholy freakshow…" Arthas said, Cinder stopped trying to get the dragon to follow her and got off it's back. 

"Where do you suppose we go then? Anywhere on Remnant Salem will follow us… And the Relic will attract Grimm…." Cinder said, Arthas turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"I should have guessed that…. And Mantle… We're heading to Mantle in 3 days… We have 3 days before we head out…. We have to keep moving until we find out how the relic works…" Arthas said, Cinder said nothing, she patted the head of the dragon and flipped off its head.

"You plan on sleeping in a village with only one CCT tower and on a continent where Grimm can attack us at any time?" Cinder asked, Arthas brushed the sand off his coat while Cinder followed him into the desert as he started walking.

"You can kill just about anything and I can handle myself… Besides, I saw you look at your scroll when we started flying…. We have to talk and I'd rather do it before a giant Grimm pops out of the sand." Arthas said while he brushed more sand off his clothing and sighed.

"What do you intend to do once we get settled in tonight? We can't…" Arthas heard from Cinder while he turned to look at her.

"You're really bad at lying sometimes… I know you plan to dominate the White Fang and anyone else you can to your side to overthrow Salem… Unless you think I didn't hear the 'empress' quote?" Arthas said, Cinder walked past him, trying to keep the sand out of her shoes.

"I hate hearing you half the time be that observant…" Cinder muttered, she was a damned Maiden and she was being forced to follow an assassin… Granted, the most dangerous on the planet… But she was going to be the one to destroy Salem and conquer the planet….

The dragon followed them, being bonded to Cinder, she needed to hide the Grimm before they got to the city or the citizens would panic and leave. 

"How do you possibly plan to raise a resistance against Salem? Ozpin couldn't do it and without control of the Grimm…" Arthas said, Cinder turned to him while the former hitman put his hands in his pocket.

"Salem only planned part of the invasion… I planned the rest… I can get people to follow us…. You didn't tell me why the relic is part of your plan…" Cinder said, Arthas nodded.

"You would trust me if I told you? I thought you enjoy strength over everything… I would be showing weakness if I told you because I could easily tell you something you could use against me… But you can't trust me if I can't trust you… And despite all your lusting for power and ego?" Arthas said while he leaned in close to a scowling Cinder.

"I trust you… But I don't trust where we are… When we get to shelter, I'll tell you… Let's go… We should make it there before night if we keep walking." Arthas said while he continued walking with Cinder following once more.

"You still have a plan though." Cinder stated, Arthas nodded and crossed his arms while turning to her again.

"I do… Just as you do… We're not staying in Vacuo for long… Just until I have a plan… You haven't really made it easy to help you… But as I said before as I believe… I like a challenge." Arthas said, both continued to walk into the desert.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I know it's a short chapter, I didn't think it was a chapter worthy of being big. Next chapter will be on Friday or so and will show both Arthas and Cinder resting and begin the romance for them. I also want to point out this story might have 2 chapters a week. Until next time, Lighting Wolf out! **


	9. Pouring your heart out

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fall from Grace. Enjoy the 2000-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. **

**(Vacuo, 2 miles from Feldspar)**

Arthas looked at Cinder while the flames crackled before him, Cinder pulled off her shoes and sat into the sand. She poured the sand out of her shoe into the desert.

"I planned to use the relic to make the Grimm choose a side… To find a way to overthrow Salem…" Arthas said suddenly, he sat cross legged, his shoes next to him and his coat on a rock so he wouldn't overheat.

"Wha?" Cinder said, blinking, her good eye looked at him while she worked on making another glass mask.

"I want to use the relic to take down Salem… I… I killed a lot of people that I'm not proud of, Cinder." Arthas said, pulling his knees up to him.

"You can't compare to her… Not even I think I can…" Cinder said, she was arrogant, she was an egomaniac, she was arrogant… But she knew Salem wasn't a joke.

"I used to…. Like I said, I'm no hero… Your right about one thing…" Arthas said, Cinder looked at the humorful and normally unfazed assassin while he looked at her with a sigh.

She blinked… Was she… feeling bad for someone? She blinked while he continued.

"I still remember the first kill I did… I killed a business man… I thought he was a scumbag, that nobody would miss him… And then I found out he was working for another organization to take down his own corrupt businesses he was spying on… So many people suffered when he died… And all that blood I kept spilling… I tried to drown out all the misery in all the fame and fortune… I just couldn't." Arthas said, he sighed and ran a hand through the sand, scooping some up.

"I was stupid and I was arrogant… And I thought all that money made it worth it… I need to survive and I got good at my job… But even when I started killing people who deserved it? The gang leaders, warlords, criminals with crimes so bad even other criminals would kill them? I could never stop thinking of all that blood I spilled either way…" Arthas said and he looked into the fire.

Cinder saw a tear go down his face while he looked at her.

"Sorry… Tomorrow is the anniversary of when I became an assassin... I'm just pouring out my past sins… Stupid, I know…" Arthas said, Cinder nodded and Arthas tossed another stick into the fire.

"So… What caused you to come to your lot in life? You went from just a pretender student from Haven to a half maiden… To the leader of a terrorist attack, to a full maiden… Then you try and destroy Haven and wind up nearly dead and forgotten… And I know about that girl you killed at the CCT tower…" Arthas said, his voice was softer, like he was judging himself as well.

"Why would you want to know?" Cinder said, Arthas looked at her through eyes of glass and pain.

"I know you tend to hide behind that image of yourself… I didn't even have to pay Ms. Malachite to figure you out… You want power, but you're afraid… And because of that, you don't like when people see past that… I'm not scared of you, Cinder… I want to know why you believe you need power… I'm not better than you when it comes to morals… I'm a retired assassin trying to make up for all the killing I did when I was younger." Arthas said, Cinder went to say something.

She clenched her fists; she was tired and not in the mood for fighting… And killing Arthas might give her the relic… But she knew she'd be dead the second she tried to return to Salem with it.

"I don't want to die like my parents…" Cinder said softly, Arthas sat up.

"Your parents died?" Arthas asked, Cinder turned to the fire in front of her.

"My parents used to school me to be strong and powerful… Used to come from a long line of gifted individuals…" Cinder said and Arthas blinked before he realized something.

"Your… Jealous of people with natural talents… I can already guess what happened then…" Arthas said, Cinder continued anyway.

"I might be a monster… But that doesn't mean anyone around me is much different… Mercury only fights because he enjoys pain and violence… Tyrian only wants to see slaughter and death… Watts wants payback…" Cinder said, Arthas looked at her and sat closer.

"It doesn't mean you should have attacked Vale, Cinder…" Arthas said and Cinder whirled on him.

"I WON'T BE JUDGED BY SOMEONE WHO HAS AS MUCH BLOOD ON MY HANDS AS YOU!" Cinder stated and Arthas looked away, Cinder looked away in shame.

"I'm scared of her… Everyone is… Raven is built around a fear for Salem… I saw it… She's too strong to just fight… I want power… So, I'm not scared, and she keeps seeing I'm scared… No matter what, I'll always be scared of her… You've seen what she's capable of." Cinder said, Arthas put an arm on her shoulder.

"I know... I'm scared to… But if you plan to try and overthrow her… And I know you won't be satisfied with that… But you can't do this alone… Everyone is scared to stand against the world alone… Even me, and most people are afraid of me… Just like you want people to be with you… I can tell you… Even if you get that power and respect? You always want more… And your never stop until you destroy yourself for power." Arthas said, Cinder looked at the assassin who put his hand down into the sand and off her shoulder.

"How did you get to read people so well?" Cinder asked, Arthas turned to her.

"Same as you… I found how to break people… I spent my life killing and hunting… I learned how to read people and break them without saying a word… You manipulate people as well as you fight… But you're not going to get the power you want or the respect you deserve in your mind by following Salem… Your smart, you want to betray her even if you continued working for her… And you know she'll kill you when you're a loose end…" Arthas said and Cinder glared at him.

"And how do you know that?" Cinder hissed, she calmed down and Arthas turned to her with a smirk.

"Because I went through that… And because if you're really like how you say? Your self-serving, you'd never take orders from her when you can take from her… And you should really stop acting like you don't care about anything… You wouldn't have comforted Emerald and helped her train her semblance if she was just a pawn in your plan then… Mercury I get, you just pointed out he's in this for pain and blood… You care about her, though." Arthas said, Cinder looked away.

"I'm going to bed… You want to kill me and take the relic? You make your choice… I won't blame you… Just remember something…" Arthas said before he got up.

"You don't have to be jealous of others and hide yourself… You don't have to try and burn the world so they bow to you… You don't have to use your gifts for her… You have gifts, Cinder… You have potential and your squandering it like I used to… I'm not saying become a hero… But you can choose to stop Salem and walk away from this with something… Something more than power or respect…" Arthas said before he grabbed his boots and went further into the cave.

Cinder watched him go in shock and looked at the glass mask she finished with. She was trying to lie to him, trying to break him… And yet he still tried to treat her like an equal…

"Arthas!" Cinder said and he turned to her before she pointed at the sand.

"Sleep on the other side of the cave… I'm…. I still need you if we're going to get to Mantle. I can't have Grimm eating you." Cinder softly said and he shrugged and sat back down.

"Your already fearsome though… I'm not buttering you up so you help me… I'm telling the truth. You do have potential, Cinder… You caused one attack and Salem led another… You might have blood on your hands… But so, does everyone who fights… The only people without blood on their hands are the ones who don't fight…" Arthas said, he looked at Cinder and smiled.

"I also know you lied… But I know your jealous of natural talent… And it shocks me that you forget your talented yourself… Maiden powers or not, you can still fight… But your cocky… Just like I used to be… Both of us are the same…" Arthas said, Cinder looked at her.

"You think we can defeat her…" Cinder said and Arthas shrugged.

"If we don't, we die… I lived a life I wanted… You want power and respect? I know that… What would you do with that, Cinder? You could have taken over the entire world… And then what? You ever wonder what you'd do after you take the world over?" Arthas said, Cinder went to open her mouth but said nothing.

"You have the relic and you could just leave… I'd be chasing you and then Salem would kill me off…" Cinder said and Arthas smiled again.

"Because I need you…. I'm no better than you, Cinder… I killed for money and the fame it brought and ended up a shattered shell… You wanted power and you have it… But your own vanity clad master will not allow you to live… I need you and you seem like you need me… I'm sticking with you until we have a reason to part ways… I don't see a reason to run off with the relic since Salem will kill me for it… With you, I have maiden help and you have a powerful assassin serving you." Arthas said, both knew the other was trying to play the other.

Cinder knew part of her wanted to bend Arthas to her will, make him loyal to her and only her… And she also knew Arthas wanted to keep her from hurting someone… But both knew the other would die without each other.

"I'll… Help you until we find the end of the road… Going back to Salem will get me killed and I have nobody else to rely on… Going to Emerald means letting Salem find me again." Cinder said, she looked down to see her Grim hand on Arthas and he nodded before he looked at her hand.

"And I promise…." Arthas said before he grabbed her hand and held it up.

"To carry you to the end of the road until I can't anymore no matter what…Partner?" Arthas said, Cinder looked at her arm and saw Arthas was smiling through the tears of his past.

"Partner." She shook his hand and both settled down to sleep. Arthas closed his eyes instantly. Cinder looked at him and then her arm.

She raised it to stab through him and then blinked.

She lowered it and slowly looked at it before Arthas. She slowly settled next to him 20 feet away and slept.

Neither had a nightmare and they both slept with smiles on their faces.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I really wanted to make a big chapter… I also want to point out that Cinder isn't good yet, she's just not really evil anymore… I also want to point out Arthas and Cinder aren't dating yet, their just partners like a team. Next chapter will be on Sunday or so and will show Arthas and Cinder in Feldspar. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	10. Feldspar

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fall from Grace. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. **

**(Vacuo, 1 mile from Feldspar)**

When Cinder woke up, Arthas was standing in the entrance of the cave.

"You sleep good? I just got up… I've been waiting to see if I could figure anything out on the relic… We have 2 days… 48 hours until we head to Mantle… I'll wait till you're ready to head out…" Arthas said, Cinder slipped on her heels and walked out with Arthas who raised a hand to shield his eyes.

"What do you plan on doing when we reach town?" Cinder asked, Arthas cracked his neck and started walking, neither saw the dragon though Cinder could sense it.

"We're stay there for the night… Then use the CT tower to try and get an ally and figure out something… Salem has agents all over the world… We need somewhere they can't possibly bother us at the moment…" Arthas stated while they walked, he put his hands in his pockets.

"Hazel and Tyrian are going to find us again… They escaped Vale; I know it…. They don't die easily." Cinder said, Arthas nodded.

"I know… But we're deal with them when we bump into them again… Fighting them in the chamber meant we didn't have room to move around… Besides, we have bigger thing to deal with then Salem's servants at the moment… I should have packed food…" Arthas stated, his stomach growled, Cinder nodded as well.

"I'm sure there is a place to eat in town… You still have enough money to eat there… Right?" Cinder asked, holding a hand to her own stomach which growled.

"Yeah… We should get going, it's noon… We're going to be staying in town for the rest of the time there… I mean… My back hurts… I feel like I slept on a rock…" Arthas said, he cracked his back and then groaned in pain.

"You want to use the CCT tower? Your aware of what happened to the one in Vale, right?" Cinder said, Arthas nodded and smirked.

"I did some tinkering with the one at Vale… My hacking skills aren't as good as the rest of my abilities… It might be perfectly fixed… But it should be nearly fixed or fixed enough to work…" Arthas said while both walked past several trucks and into a group of tents.

"This is it… Feldspar… It might be a small town with only few 'homes', but it's still a town… I forgot how quaint it was at the moment…" Arthas muttered while he looked at the other homes in the town.

"How do we know where the place to eat is? I can't tell any of these tents apart…" Cinder stated before Arthas snapped his fingers and looked around the camp.

"I think we have to ask… I'd keep your powers hidden as much as you can… The last thing we want is more attention…" Arthas muttered while he looked around the quaint and robust town.

"No promises…" Cinder muttered and both continued to walk around, Arthas reached for _Judas_ and waited for the weapon to turn into its pistol form before he swung it around the town.

"Where the hell is everyone? I know it's a small town, but I can't see anyone…" Arthas muttered before they heard noise.

Cinder summoned her bow and aimed it while Arthas raised his handgun.

A man paused in the doorway, scared before both lowered their weapons.

"Would it have killed you to have said something before one of us shot you by accident?" Arthas said, putting his weapon back into his coat holster.

"I'm sorry… We didn't expect guests… You both look like you haven't been here before… I'm guessing you both just arrived in Vacuo?" The man asked, Cinder nodded from behind her mask.

"We're from Mistral… We just arrived yesterday; we've been looking for the city since we arrived… It isn't easy to find when all we have to go by is the tower…" Cinder said, pointing at the CCT tower.

"Are you both… Together?" The man asked, Cinder looked at Arthas who looked a bit off guard and looked like he was flustered.

"We're partners… We're hunters." Arthas stated, he put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a few Lien.

"I believe Feldspar has both beds and an establishment for me and my partner to eat at? We've been wondering all day and we haven't really had a chance to rest… We had to walk miles in the desert… Our bullhead is destroyed…" Arthas stated, Cinder nodded and both looked at the man who looked at the Lien before a growl split the air.

"Grimm… Please, if either of you can help us…" The man said while Arthas and Cinder shared a look.

"I believe we can handle that…" Arthas said, drawing _Judas_ and _Charon_ while Cinder summoned an obsidian sword into her hand and both nodded before turning around.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I'm sorry it was short compared to the last one, but I want only major chapters to be long. I also want to point out Vacuo doesn't know that Cinder is in town due to her new look. Next chapter will be on Sunday or so and will show Cinder and Arthas fighting Grimm. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	11. Desert Warefare

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fall from Grace. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. **

**(Vacuo, Feldspar)**

Arthas looked down at the group of Grimm, there was a pack of 10 or more Beowolves followed by something more annoying.

"Ravagers… " Arthas muttered before he turned to see Cinder with _Midnight_ in its bow form before something else emerged from the sky.

"You have to be kidding me… And I can guess what else is out there…" Arthas dropped down and drew _Judas and Charon_.

"I'll handle the Ravagers and Beowolves, you handle the giant Nevermore…" Arthas said, Cinder looked at him before nodding.

Arthas didn't have Maiden powers, she did and he knew that, Arthas rushed in, he shot a Beowolf before Cinder drew an arrow.

She fired it just before Arthas crushed a Ravager between his hands, it pierced the skull of a Beowolf who crashed to the ground before Cinder leapt down and fired another arrow which caught another Beowolf in the chest.

She summoned one of her swords and rushed into battle before Arthas turned his weapons into knives and stabbed a Beowolf through its mouth before Cinder saw him get tackled by another.

She bisected another Beowolf before she turned to see Arthas plant his feet on the Beowolf pinning him and kick it into the air.

He threw _Judas_ which stabbed it in the head while the Grimm slammed into the sand. Arthas pulled his knife from the Grimm while Cinder dodged another aiming at her before crushing its head with her other arm.

The Ravagers swarms them and Cinder burned them with a blast of fire, not wanting to deal with the pesky Grimm.

The three remaining Beowolves charged and Arthas slid under one which Cinder killed with a stab to the brain before she decapitated it. Arthas was knocked back by another Beowolf before it was frozen, he kicked it in the head and it shattered.

The last Beowolf had its leg cut off by Cinder before she crushed its skull under her foot.

"Ok… That didn't take so long, now for the Never-…" Arthas started to say before the sand erupted in front of them and both tumbled down the dune and away from the corpses of Grimm.

Arthas and Cinder slowly climbed to their feet and looked at a massive Blind Worm which bellowed at them while the Nevermore rained feathers down on them.

Both rolled out of the way and looked at the 2 titans like Grimm. Arthas grabbed his weapons and sighed.

"I knew there would be a Blind Worm… I really hate being right…" Arthas muttered before realizing the Blind Worm was clearly the size of a Flatback Slider.

It roared at both of them and Arthas turned to Cinder while the Grimm started to advance.

"That thing is 100 feet long and can spit acid… I'll kill it, you clip that Nevermore… We kill one, the other one will be easier… And the Nevermore is a bigger threat." Arthas said, Cinder turned to him in shock.

"I can handle the worm, can you handle the Nevermore, it's neck is a weak spot…" Cinder stated, Arthas looked at both Grimm and sighed.

"I'll handle the Nevermore… I really wish your dragon killed other Grimm." Arthas said before both Grimm vanished, the Blind Worm vanished into the sand and the Nevermore vanished into the sky.

"The hell?" Arthas asked before he put _Judas_ and _Charon_ back on his belt and brushed off his coat while his and Cinder's Aura shimmered.

"Where did they go?" Arthas asked Cinder before they heard cheering behind them and both looked to see the citizens of Feldspar behind them.

He crossed his arms and looked at each other before they decided to go back to town, Cinder had an idea on why the Grimm had retreated… Salem had called them back, just to give them a taste of the fact that she knew where they were… And that they would never be free from her.

**(Feldspar Tavern, 30 minutes later)**

Cinder took a sip of tea and lookedat Arthas who had his coat on a hook and took a bite of a sandwich… Both of their food was on the house, something Arthas had thanking the grateful owner for.

"What is the plan when we reach Mantle? Salem has an agent in Atlas…" Cinder asked, Arthas nodded and put down his food.

"I know about Watts… Ms. Malachite is really good at hunting people down across the planet… I was assuming you also had a plan; you always do…" Arthas said, Cinder put her human hand to her chin.

"We'd need resources to oppose Salem… And she will come after us for the relic." Cinder stated, Arthas nodded and he held up his scroll.

"We have the ability to call… And I have a few allies that can get resources… There's one group we could try and recruit… But we need to deal with Tyrian and Hazel first… Without them, Salem will have much less muscle and we can operate openly… We lost the element of surprise I'm sure…" Arthas said, Cinder nodded and looked at the ceiling.

"The longer we carry the relic, the more dancer we will be in… Salem said they can sense the relic… And I assume that means so can Salem…" Cinder said, Arthas sighed and looked to the side.

"I wish that was a myth… Damn it, I'm not going to leave it somewhere, it might be a tracking beacon on us, but leaving somewhere else means that Salem is going to get the relic… We're leave tomorrow then, I thought we'd have more time before Salem figures out where we were." Arthas said before he looked at Cinder.

"Are you sure we can trust your former team? They didn't seem keen on looking for you after I found you…" Arthas asked, Cinder nodded.

"Emerald, yes… Mercury… If he becomes a problem, we're kill him… But we should rest soon… You said it yourself we're leave tomorrow." Cinder said, Arthas nodded and both returned to their food.

Neither knew they were falling in love slowly. Both got up.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I knows it's short and fight wise it was a short fight. I Wanted to have the Grimm slow intelligence like in the show. Next chapter will be on Wednesday or so and will show Cinder and Arthas leaving Vacuo for Mantle and looking for allies. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	12. Flight to Mantle

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fall from Grace. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. **

**(Grimm Dragon, Vacuo)**

If there was anything which bothered Cinder while they began to fly, it was that Salem could track them anywhere.

She knew Salem had eyes all across the planet, anywhere they went, they would be tracked and hunted.

"Once we get to Mantle, I'll show us where to go… You ok though?" Arthas asked while they flew, Cinder looked at her now covered again left arm and then back to Arthas.

"Yes… But we aren't going to be able to escape Salem forever… She will always be able to track us anywhere on the planet we go… Nowhere is safe from her, she can track and hunt us anywhere." Cinder said and Arthas nodded.

"I'm well aware she has eyes and ears everywhere and knives in our backs… I've dealt with people who always have the upper hand… We have to blind her before we move openly…. If we don't, she'll just send Grimm and her enforcers after us… So, I'm well aware of how powerful she is… And I'm well aware Watts is in Atlas… But Mantle is outside the main city which isn't even on the ground… We're handle Watts… I still have plenty of tricks up my sleeve…" Arthas said while Cinder nodded.

"You fully intend to wage war on her despite her own power…" Cinder said, Arthas smirked at Cinder.

"You forgot you have fire in your veins, Cin… You might think Salem just wants the relics and the maidens are just her keys for them… But she fears the Maidens as much as she fears people like that sliver eyed girl… She's hunting us for far more then because I'm holding the relic." Arthas stated, Cinder blinked her still good eye and looked at him.

"You think she only wants you dead because you didn't listen? You think she wants you dead because you're a loose end, or because you know something? She wants you dead because if you reach the top, you can challenge her for her throne… That's why she keeps hunting you... And I'm going to make sure you reach the top before she can stop us…" Arthas said before the dragon shifted and Arthas had to wrap his hands around Cinder's waist to keep from falling.

Cinder said nothing, too lost in thought to care about Arthas holding onto her.

"We need to dispose of Hazel and Tyrian before we move on… The longer their around, the harder things will be for us… And Mercury as well, he's going to be a loose end… He only wants blood and pain from serving Salem… Nothing else." Cinder stated, Arthas nodded.

"We're take them all down in Mantle…. Like I said, I've made a lot of tricks and friends when I was still working for Lien and fame… We get to Mantle; I'll show you the resources to make a syndicate of our own… But no more terrorism, ok? I understand using fear and threats, I've got no problem with that… But no killing or terror unless we have to… If not for the sake of moving on from your past, then do it so you don't have more people pining for your head…" Arthas stated and Cinder sighed before looking back through her new mask.

"Agreed… You have a base or somewhere we can huddle down for the night?" Cinder asked and Arthas cocked his head to the side in thought before nodding.

"I can handle that… But they might not be the best, I have to keep a low profile around here… I can get us a hotel… I'm going to need you to keep an eye on the Relic though… Last thing either of us want is a Nevermore crashing into our room when the relic is around…" Arthas stated, Cinder nodded while both looked ahead and Arthas sighed and looked at Cinder.

"You know Mantle is a town rich with Faunus around it?" Arthas said and he looked at Cinder's sleeve and then forward.

"Is your arm ok? It looked like you had a few shards of glass still in it." Arthas asked, Cinder blinked in shock and then slowly nodded.

"It was injured in a fight with Raven, it's Grimm…" Cinder stated, Arthas couldn't see the arm, but he knew Cinder's arm was a Geist or another type of Grimm, it certainly looked Grimm.

"I know, and your Aura won't cover it… You need to protect it because I doubt people won't take advantage of your arm to hurt you… I don't know if that will allow us to use the relic… But I do know I'll try and make sure nobody takes advantage of it… Let's just get to Mantle before something bad happens." Arthas said, Cinder nodded and urged the dragon towards Mantle faster.

Both didn't know they'd be fighting for their lives in Mantle… Both would handle it.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I'm sorry that its short, next chapter will be longer. I also want to point out that Cinder and Arthas will meet RWBY soon. Next chapter will be on next Friday and will show Arthas and Cinder arriving in Mantle and then show them settling in. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Neo's chapter is on Sunday or so.**


	13. Mantle

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fall from Grace. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. **

**(Mantle.)**

Arthas pulled on the lock before he sighed and pulled a key out of his coat pocket before he put it into the lock and turned it.

"You I could have broken the lock, right?" Cinder asked before Arthas turned and then shrugged his shoulders.

"You do know you have a Grimm arm… And you can fly, make weapons out of volcanic glass, you have glowing eyes and elemental superpowers… I think we can go 5 minutes without blowing things up… Besides… You wanted resources…." Arthas stated before he typed in a code on the pad and then pulled the door up.

Cinder blinked at the sight while they walked in and Arthas turned on a light.

It was rows of AK-130s and Spider Droids, all powered down, but ready to be activated… Along with canisters of Dust.

"How did you get all of this?" Cinder asked while Arthas walked through the rows and looked over the vials of Dust. 

"When you're one of the best assassins in the world, you tend to get the toys to match… This all came from a rouge Atlesian Businessman… There's enough Lien, Dust and androids enough to keep us afloat for a year or two…" Arthas said, looking over a container of Dust and then he looked at Cinder who blinked in shock.

"I got us on the resources… But you said your handling the manpower angle… I'm good, but I can raise us an army that can take down Salem… Not do that and keep the relic from her…" Arthas stated, Cinder nodded and smirked.

"I can handle that… But I need to ask why you never used any of this… You dropped off the face of the planet…." Cinder stated, Arthas sighed and hummed in amusement.

"A lot of things… One being sooner or later I'd get sloppy and die… Another being I've done something wrong… You might want power… But it corrupts you… Once you get to the top of the world…" Arthas said, looking at one of the androids and then back to Cinder.

"You're topple over into the darkness… You want power, all people do… But you have it already… You could take the power of the other 3 maidens… You still wouldn't be happy with the power… And it still wouldn't be enough to handle Salem… I haven't met her… But I can tell she's stronger than the Maidens…" Arthas said and Cinder ran her human hand over the visor of an AK-130.

"I know, Arthas… Did you know Watts is in charge of Mantle's science? He's Salem's spy in Atlas… And a pest crawling in the dirt." Cinder said, Arthas put his hands inside his pockets.

"I know… And even pests can be dangerous…. Trust me, I've dealt with a lot of people I haven't taken seriously only to find out their much more dangerous then you think…" Arthas said and then he turned to Cinder.

"I have a good idea of our next move… But since we're partners, I want to know what you plan to do… As long as Watts is around, we're constantly going to have a tough time moving around… And with the relic, we don't know if it will bring more Grimm…. It doesn't seem to do that at all times… But between your arm and the relic… We're going to have a target on our back…" Arthas said, Cinder nodded and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You leave Watts to me and just focus on finding Emerald and Mercury…. I know they have to be somewhere nearby… Atlas was Salem's next target… And while Mantle isn't the heart of Atlas…" Cinder stated, Arthas nodded and looked at his scroll.

"You know they won't be so easy… I can do a lot of things, but tracking someone like that… That's going to take a few days… I think we better get settled in…" Arthas said as Cinder turned and went towards the door. 

"Uh… Where are you going… I said get settled in…. Not go somewhere… Mantle is off limits…" Arthas said before Cinder blinked, Arthas motioned around him.

"This entire base was made to support the scumbag in his takeover of Atlas… It has beds… You go to Mantle and Watts will have the entire kingdom bay for your blood… Not to mention your speech in Vale made them remember your face… We're set up here… Food and water I can handle… Go find a bed and get some rest if you're tired… This place might be a 5-star hotel, but it's the best… We're going to have to get used to hiding from Salem until we're ready to mobilize…" Arthas said before he sat in a chair.

"So welcome to Mantle, Ms. Fall… Let's hear your plan…" Arthas said while Cinder settled into a chair as well.

Arthas leaned back to listen.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I wanted this chapter to be longer, but I decided to save that for next chapter. I want to point out that next chapter is going to show more romance slowly building between Arthas and Cinder. I also want to point out not all of Cinder's group will join her. Next chapter will be on Sunday or so and will show Arthas and Cinder planning and training. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	14. Training

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fall from Grace. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. **

**(Mantle, 1 day after arrival.)**

The sounds of combat rang out in the base while the lights flickered.

Arthas panted and looked at Cinder who held her obsidian scimitar and her other sword. She left the sleeve of her dress on the chair while Arthas wondered if he needed to remove his coat before deciding to do it and throwing it into a chair.

"So… Tell me what your plan is again?" Arthas said, he wiped the drool off his mouth before he rushed into the fight again. Cinder rushed forward.

"We slowly build up contacts inside the city till we figure out where Watts is…" Cinder said, she blocked a swing from _Judas_ before she spun away from a stab of _Charon_.

She roundhouse kicked Arthas who blocked it with his arm before he blocked a stab of her scimitar before he kicked her arms, she knocked _Judas_ out of his hand and then Arthas flipped back before he flipped _Charon_ over and threw the combat knife at her.

Cinder leaned back before the blade slammed into the wall. Cinder dispelled her swords and allowed Arthas to spring into the air with a dive kick before she spun and launched a handstand kick. Arthas punched at her and knocked her back.

"We can't do that without a way to move around unnoticed… I don't know what Emerald can do besides her Semblance, I don't think your follower can fool an entire town with enough tech to qualify as a fortress city…" Arthas said, Cinder aimed a kick at Arthas who spun and tossed Cinder into the air.

Cinder summoned _Midnight_ and fired a trio of arrows which Arthas dodged before he grabbed _Judas _ in time for him to block a kick from Cinder. Cinder grinned while she balanced on his arm before she flipped backwards while he stabbed at her.

She caught it with her left arm and looked into Artha's eyes while he smirked and dropped the blade before he caught it in his other hand and brought it near her throat.

"Good, you're a lot faster and stronger than before… Your more or else back to normal… Maybe even a little bit more…" Arthas said before he put the weapon away and claimed _Charon _ which Cinder grabbed from the wall and offered to him.

"We're find a way to get to Watts… It will be destroying him that's the hard part…." Cinder said, Arthas wiped the sweat off his head and nodded.

"I've killed plenty of targets that were 'out of bounds', Cinder…. It's just getting to him without Salem hunting us down is the issue… This base isn't connected to Mantle by computers or anything… Big man I killed here didn't take chances…" Arthas said and he wiped more sweat off his brow.

"Even without your maiden powers, your tough, I hadn't had someone make me put up a real fight…" Arthas said, Cinder fanned her face with her left arm and took a seat.

"Well, you're not a pushover either… I can see why your so feared around here…" Cinder said, Arthas nodded and slipped his coat back on.

"You've never had a family when you retried though…? I would imagine you settling down…." Cinder asked, looking at her gloved hand.

"I never had the thought of that…. I didn't feel like settling down… What about you, once you would have taken Salem's throne… You never thought of an heir? You didn't think of something once you had power?" Arthas asked, Cinder looked at her nails uncomfortably and Arthas looked away.

"We both messed up… I didn't think before I acted and you didn't believe Salem would ever betray you… Trust me, life sucks… But that doesn't mean it's done and over with…" Arthas said, he looked over the scroll in his hands before he turned to Cinder.

"You know outside of Emerald, we're going to have to kill or drive out the rest of Salem's circle…" Arthas said, before he continued to list things off things.

"Tyrian is just… Crazy from what I've seen, I doubt that psychopath is going to listen to reason…. Hazel is way too dangerous to be left alive… Mercury… From what I've seen of his profile and Ms. Malachite, he's just in it for the blood… So, I don't see the way you plan to just overthrow her…." Arthas said, cracking open a soda and then downing it before he threw his bottle into the air.

Cinder burned it to ash which caused Arthas to smirk and chuckle.

"Emerald's Semblance can trick Hazel and the others, if we manage to recruit her, we can freely operate…" Cinder said, Arthas looked at her arm and then crossed his arms.

"I'll find her… But you need to stay here, Salem will kill you… And I need you if I'm going to stop her." Arthas said he left.

Cinder watched him leave with silent appreciation for Arthas's concern.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that since next chapter is longer, it will be a fight chapter. next chapter will be on Thursday or so and will show Arthas and Cinder hunting for Emerald and fighting Grimm and some of Watt's forces. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	15. Hunting for Emeralds

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fall from Grace. Enjoy the 2000-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. **

**(Mantle, 2 day after arrival.)**

Arthas looked through the crowd, he knew how to hunt, it was what he used to do years ago… And now he was looking for someone who was both a master thief… AND had a Semblance that let her make illusions able to fool almost anyone.

Though he had dealt with worse, Emerald wasn't any of the crime lords he had taken down.

"She so owes me for this… She needs to get me a way to bring down Watts…" Arthas muttered, he didn't know if Watts knew about what happened in Vasco… He thought for a second on that as he pulled up his coat and ducked into an ally.

"Even if Salem doesn't know about the business in Vasco, she knows about Vale, Tyrian and Hazel probably told her…. And she probably has some way to sense the relic or know its location out of its vault… I don't know if Watts knows we're in Mantle, but I can't let him find where Cinder is, he'll bring all of Atlas down on us and I don't have a way to stop him from monitoring all of Mantle… That means I have to find a way to stick to the shadows… And if anything, that's where I'll find Emerald…" Arthas said before he felt his Scroll buzz.

He fished it out and turned it on, greeted by Cinder who had her mask over the bad half of her face.

"I haven't heard from you in an hour in a half… Have you found Emerald yet?" Cinder asked, she partly sounded bored, partly annoyed, and still… Partly concerned.

"I haven't, your associate is harder to find then a Dust Mine, for all I know, she could be at Watt's lab, chatting it up with him… You ok on your end?" Arthas asked, while a part of him, a SMALL part, still thought she was going to continue her former life.

Most of him still saw the good in her… Someone had to, he couldn't forgive himself if he couldn't forgive her.

"I'm fine… I don't know if I can stay here though…" Cinder said, Arthas watched a couple pass bye and smiled at the waving kid before turning back to the scroll.

"Cinder, if you come out, Watts is going to know and send a thousand androids after you… I might not know Emerald like you, but I don't think you coming out is the best idea… Watts wants you, not me… Besides, you're the one who's going to be the best one to watch the relic…. I don't have the powers of a Maiden…" Arthas said, he knew Cinder was better off with the relic then he, while Cinder could be arrogant, she was still more powerful then him.

"I don't like being cooped up if I'm not part of the plan… If we're partners, you should let me know _your_ side of the plan…" Cinder stated, Arthas sighed and nodded.

"I plan on taking down Tyrian and Hazel at the same time… I also plan on finding a way to hide from Salem without her tracking us until we find a way to get to her… You have maiden powers and knowledge on Salem I don't… You are the one she is hunting though… I can't let her kill you and you are the one who can guard the relic… I have to find Emerald; you want to try something? I need to find Watts as well if we're going to kill him and I don't need him escaping through…." Arthas said, Cinder nodded and Arthas raised an eyebrow.

"I'll find him, we still need a way to keep the relic from attacking any Grimm…" Cinder said, Arthas nodded while he ducked out of the alley and began walking.

"Don't think your useless, Cin… I can't handle Salem alone, nor can I handle that crown… I'll be back to base in 30 minutes if I don't find Emerald." Arthas said, he put his scroll back into his pocket.

He didn't like keeping Cinder in the dark, but he didn't have a choice, if he didn't, he'd be risking telling Watts, and he didn't know if Watts could track them or not.

He sighed, he should return to the hideout for now, he had a few contacts, and he could always pay Miss Malachite to track her… He had the money and made enough Lien to track someone like her.

"Screw it, I'm not going to find her easily, I need someone with connections around here…." Arthas stated, he sighed, it was beginning to look like he'd have to go to someone he hadn't wished to go towards for help… But he had no choice at the moment…

"Screw it, I'm going back to the base and waiting…" Arthas said before he started to walk away, he noticed something for a moment.

A White Fang soldier ducked into another alley, just missing a patrol of AK-200s. He blinked and then he walked back towards the base, it was something, at the very least.

**(Mantle Hideout, 10 minutes later)**

Cinder sipped from a tea cup before Arthas walked inside and then brushed off his coat and then hung it on a hook.

"Good to see you, dear." Cinder heard jokingly from Arthas, she nodded, amused, but still going to business like usual.

"Did you find Emerald or anything useful?" Cinder asked, Arthas took a soda from a fridge and cracked it open before he sat down.

"I have a lead… But it's going to involve the White Fang…" Arthas said, Cinder took another sip of her tea before she sighed.

"The White Fang work for Salem…. Adam took the organization over… He was very bullheaded… I know I killed most of his men at his camp… But still…" Cinder said, Arthas crossed his arms.

"From what I've heard from the few sources of information I could wring out of people; Adam isn't calling the shots… People really don't like the boss of the White Fang trying to bomb the school with them ON IT… Yes, your buddy nearly blew you all up… The White Fang are just a group of cells at the moment…" Arthas said, Cinder blinked.

"And Cells are much more fragmented then the entire organization… There be much easier than trying to wring information out of one of Watt's staff." Cinder stated, Arthas looked at her with a sideways glare.

"I don't know if I should be happy, you're so eager to get to action, worried about you… Or wonder if you just don't like the Faunus… You know… Stuff like that…" Arthas said, Cinder shook her head and put down her tea.

"I don't think of Faunus as below people… They share a lot with Humans… But the White Fang use terrorism to try and get their goals across…" Cinder said, Arthas raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you lead a terrorist attack on Vale, killed a Huntress in training who tried to stop you, damaged the CCT tower, then tried to destroy Haven?" Arthas asked, Cinder glared at him, he held up his hands and brushed off his sliver undershirt.

"Just saying… And finding the White Fang is harder said than done. I know after they failed at Haven, most cells started to break apart, some went underground, some were arrested… You'd have an easier time finding a Grimm mind control potion then finding a White Fang cell." Arthas said, Cinder shook her head and walked before sitting in the chair across from Arthas.

"I know one person who might not be dead who can tell us where Emerald is… If he's still alive, he was aboard a train when it crashed and we haven't seen him since." Cinder stated, looking at her gloved hand.

"Well, who is he? I know a lot of things because I know a lot of people and all that… I don't know everything… You're the one who used to work for Salem…" Arthas said, Cinder smirked and Arthas groaned, knowing Cinder had information he needed.

"You know we can't just walk up to a group of White Fang, beat down all of them and take one back here to get information out of them…" Arthas said, Cinder looked at him with narrowed eyes and Arthas crossed his arms.

"You want a million guns at your head, or you want to get payback?" Arthas asked, Cinder sighed and looked at her sleeved arm.

"I suppose you are going to capture a White Fang soldier to interrogate?" Cinder asked, Arthas nodded and he got up before he started to walk to the computer at the other side of the room.

"Mantle is where we're going to end it with Salem's enforcers… If everything goes right, everyone besides Emerald will be gone, and we're be able to move on Salem…. But we still need to figure out what to do with the relic… It's going to be a problem…" Arthas stated, he started to type in commands on the computer and then turned back to Cinder.

"The biggest thing I can do is try and hack the cameras… But I am not spying on everyone, that's a line I'm not going to cross to take down Salem…" Arthas stated, he crossed his arms and he turned to Cinder and crossed his arms.

"Your well aware we're going to war with Salem, right? You know once we take down the rest of Salem's inner circle, we're going to be throwing stealth out the window, she'll be entirely onto us and we will be on her radar." Arthas said before he continued to type in commands and sighed.

"Damn you Watts… I can't get in; he's encrypted the entire system and I'm not an expert hacker." Arthas said, leaning back in the chair while Cinder walked up to the chair and leaned on the back of it.

"We need to find a way to take down his security measures. Watts is arrogant… Check to see if there's any social events coming up soon." Cinder stated, Arthas tapped on a few keys and turned back to her.

"Should I ask why?" Arthas asked with a frown before the computer pulled up a list which then showed that there was going to be a part in a day or so.

"Why would you…." Arthas said, he turned back to Cinder who had what he could only guess was an evil smirk.

"Your… Either a genius or you're a mastermind… But you know about your…." Arthas started to say, he gestured to his other arm, Cinder nodded and Arthas sighed and got up from his chair.

"Well, if your plan is going to work, we're still have to get information… I'm going to go and find that White Fang soldier or one of his buddies tomorrow…" Arthas stated before he vanished around the corner towards the beds while Cinder looked at the poster for the dance and smirked.

"If only you had the common sense to watch your own back…" Cinder said before she typed in more commands on the computer and then walked off.

Cinder knew Arthas would soon try to take her down, he'd be a fool not to. She looked at his coat and wanted to burn it before deciding not to… She would kill Watts, she would keep the relic, and stab Salem in the back.

Neither knew what would happen at the dance next in a day or so.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that this is the remains of Cinder's arrogant egomania and paranoia, the dance will go different then you think. I also want to point out that Cinder will meet team RWBY along with Arthas soon. Next chapter will be on Friday and will show Arthas hunting the White Fang. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	16. Cinder's plan

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fall from Grace. Enjoy the 1500-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. **

**(Mantle, 3 days after arrival.)**

Following the White Fang was a lot easier then following a master thief, they had plans, they set up schedules, they followed routine…

"Which makes them as easy to dismantle as crime syndicates…." Arthas said before he revealed himself to the group of 6, 2 had rifles, the other had swords.

"I thought the White Fang was dead after Haven." Arthas said, twirling _Judas_ around and looking at the group before 2 of the soldiers fired at him.

Arthas rolled behind a dumpster and sighed before he flipped on top of the dumpster.

"Listen, I get you guys hate Humans, some of us are garbage… But I'd gladly leave you'd be if you just answered a few questions." Arthas said, the White Fang soldiers looked at each other and Arthas reached for _Charon_ in case he needed his weapons… Not that he couldn't handle a group without them.

the soldiers aimed at him at the same time he flipped his blades and threw at them at the soldiers. They hit the rifles and knocked them out of their hands.

Arthas looked at the group, he sighed and looked at them.

"Anyone want to try it or they want to simply give me some answers?" Arthas asked, the White Fang soldiers with swords lunged at him.

Arthas sighed, he ducked the blades and then punched one of them to the side before he seized _Judas_ from the ground before parrying one of the swords before seizing the man by the throat before he tossed him to the side.

"Anyone else?" Arthas asked, adjusting his gloves before he saw the others rushing at him. He grabbed _Charon_ and headed into the fray.

He dodged another slash before he launched roundhouse kicked the man down and knocked him out before he knocked the sword out of another's hand.

"I just need some answers…" Arthas said before another soldier who he disarmed tackled him into the wall. He felt his weapons fall from his hands.

Arthas felt his teeth clatter from the hit, he brought his hands up before the man slammed his fist into Artha's stomach. He gasped in pain before he braced himself on the wall.

He kicked off and slammed the man into the wall before he slugged the man in the face and then kneed him in the gut before pushing him aside.

The last 3 rushed forward, he seized the sword hand of one soldier before twisting his wrist. He slammed the man into the brick wall before another kicked him in the back.

Arthas slammed into a dumpster and groaned in pain while his Aura flared, he grabbed a garbage can lid and clubbed the man on the head after parrying another swing.

He turned while the last sword wielding White Fang member charged at him.

He twirled around the slash before tossing the garbage can lid which struck the man center of the face, he collapsed into a pair of garbage bags, his sword clanking on the ground.

The last soldier looked around at his friends around him while Arthas collected his weapons, twirled them and then sheathed them inside of his coat.

"You want to answer some questions or you want to end up like your buddies? I didn't kill them, I just knocked them out… If I wanted them dead, they'd be dead…" Arthas muttered before he looked at the last soldier and wiped the drool off his face.

"Buddy, if I wanted you dead, I'd snap your neck and leave you in this alley… I'm not heartless… And as much as you probably blame Humans for whatever loss you suffered… You still sign up for this, right?" Arthas asked, the soldier dropped his hands and then Arthas nodded and looked at him.

"Good choice… Sorry about this…" Arthas said, the man titled his head before Arthas slugged him in the face which knocked him to the ground.

Arthas picked the man up and hefted him over his shoulder and then walked into the shadows with the man before walking towards the hideout.

**(10 minutes later, Mantle Hideout)**

Cinder pointed _Midnight_ at the door before she saw Arthas with the soldier over his shoulder who was blindfolded before he dropped the man to the floor. He grabbed a chain which had used to lift AK-130s and tied it around his wrists. He pulled on the chain till he was slightly off the ground.

"Nice to see you would have shot the first guy who walked through the door." Arthas said before he looked at the soldier who looked at them.

"Where am I….?" The soldier asked while Arthas brushed off his coat and sighed.

"Relax, you're not going to get hurt… We just need to ask you some questions... And I sadly can't risk you telling the others you're here, hence the blind fold…." Arthas said before he turned to Cinder.

"Where is Arthur Watts?" Cinder asked, Arthas sighed and turned to Cinder.

"You want to ask someone who probably isn't going to be trusted with information like that?" Arthas asked, the man shrugged and Cinder summoned a flaming sword before Arthas caught her hand.

"Hey! I said we interrogate, not torture!" Arthas said and then he turned back to the soldier.

"Do you know anything about what's going on in Mistral? What the White Fang are doing, if anyone in your group is going to be there?" Arthas asked, he lowered Cinder's hand before the soldier looked conflicted.

"Their kill me if I tell!" The soldier said, Arthas had heard that line a lot more then he would admit and he crossed his arms and sighed.

"Trust me, I've heard that line before, buddy… Second, they won't, unless your patrol knows you by heart… Considering the White Fang has started to fragment after Haven because of Adam's actions? I doubt they'd care… They aren't going to report it because they don't care about their leader anymore… Please, you tell me, and I'll owe you a favor… And having a master hitman in your debt isn't something I believe you want to pass up…" Arthas said, the soldier looked conflicted while Arthas crossed his arms.

"Trust me, I'm not going to hurt you… She's only going to try if you don't give us some answers… I don't want to hurt anyone I don't have to… In fact, every person besides one I'm after is Human… So, you win…" Arthas said, the soldier sighed and nodded.

"I don't know about Watts; he didn't tell us anything big… I do know he wants something done at the ball… Said we'd all get our chance for revenge after Haven… That's all I know, your friend's right, lady, a grunt like me isn't going to be told something important to Watts… Damn scientist never comes out of his lab at that base of his anyway…. Underground piece of…" The soldier started to say before Arthas went to cut him down.

Cinder punched him in the head before Arthas walked towards the computer with a sigh.

"I guess we're going to need an excuse to get to the dance…" Arthas said before he turned back to Cinder.

"Yes… Hmm…. About that…" Cinder said before she fired an ice blast from her left arm.

Arthas was caught off guard and slammed into the console, his body besides his head frozen at the moment.

"CINDER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Arthas asked and Cinder walked up to Arthas before holding his chin in her left hand.

"You think I didn't notice you planning? That you were going to get rid of me once Mistral was over?" Cinder asked, Arthas blinked and looked her in the eye.

"What are you talking about?! I never planned to betray you; don't you remember Vacuo?" Arthas asked before Cinder started to walk away.

"You'd be a fool to not have a plan to deal with me… And after I kill Watts, Mercury and Tyrian and recruit Emerald? I'll come back to get the relic…" Cinder said before she walked out.

"Cinder, are you crazy, their kill you! Cinder, come back here!" Arthas said before he started to look around.

She was going to get herself killed. Arthas sighed and looked around the room, he had to free himself and get after Cinder.

"I really want to know when she decided I would backstab her… Or was she planning this?" Arthas asked himself before sighing and looking at the ice.

He began to flex his arms and legs, trying to crack the ice enough to get out.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know this chapter was a bit rushed, next chapter will be on Friday or Saturday and will show Cinder at the dance and Arthas's thoughts on Cinder's freezing of him and his plan. Until Friday, Lighting Wolf out! **


	17. The ball

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fall from Grace. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. **

**(Mantle, 3 days after arrival.)**

"I think part of me wants to believe I should have seen this coming… And another part of me thinks I should she's just paranoid and I shouldn't be mad at her…." Arthas said before he cracked the ice.

He sighed and wondered if Cinder had only betrayed him because she truly believed that he would betray her… As if the pure idea that someone genuinely cared about her was impossible to think or fathom.

"She's either scared I'm going to backstab her and she was planning this since we were in Vacuo… Or she truly can't fathom someone caring about her…" Arthas said before the ice shattered and he brushed off his coat and clothing and sighed.

"She's going to get self-killed… And I have the relic… It would be so easy for me to leave and let her go and die fighting Hazel, Tyrian and the others…." Arthas said, he risked a glance at the White Fang member and sighed before cutting him down, walking him to the door and then laying him against the outside wall.

"I leave and she'll die… I could send the Relic to Ironwood… Salem will hunt it down in weeks and rip the entire city apart to get it… I go to get her, and I'll be fighting a war with Salem…." Arthas muttered before he walked back to the computer and typed in in a few commands.

"Well, when we get back… If I get back, I'm going to make sure I take down the rest of Salem's arm here with these guys… Or sell them so I can get enough money for the next part of the plan…" Arthas stated, he sighed and turned back to the door.

"I swear we're going to have a LONG talk after this…" Arthas said before he walked into the base, he had to get ready for war.

**(With Cinder)**

Cinder adjusted her sleeve and then continued walking, she made sure her mask was good over her face before she continued into the dance.

"Enjoy the dance, madam…" The man stated, Cinder nodded and walked inside before she looked around the entire room, she didn't look at all out of place among the dozens of people who were all preparing to dance or awaiting something… Perhaps a talk or something of the matter.

Cinder grinned as she saw the shadow of Watts on the far wall. She looked around to start planning how to assassinate the man. She would soon be well on her way to getting payback on Salem when this was over.

**(With Arthas)**

Arthas loaded another canister of Fire Dust into his back pouch and then pulled back the slide of his pistols. He sighed and walked back into the main room and then sat at the computer and looked around at the androids.

"Watts has to know that Cinder is coming after him… I wish I had more time to check for the dance to plan for things… Damn it, Cinder…" Arthas muttered, he would have planned this down to the last detail and everything.

"Screw it… Time to make a decision for good." Arthas said while he sat in the chair to make up his mind if he should take the relic that Cinder left so she could fight without worrying about it.

**(With Cinder)**

Cinder watched as Watts walked to the stage to give a speech before the dance went on, Cinder realized he would be nothing if not for Salem.

"My good people of Atlas… I am happy to see your all here for the dance… After the tragedy of Vale, I'm glad to know that in a few short years, we have thrived…" Arthas said before Cinder rolled her eye.

"Just keep talking…" Cinder muttered before Watts went on.

"I am happy to say the dance will begin soon... But I wish to state that we have some… Intruders in the room." Watts said, Cinder blinked while the rest of the people muttered among themselves.

"Is anyone familiar with 'Cinder Fall'? The terrorist mastermind of Vale and Haven?" Watts asked, he shined a light on Cinder who was busy looking around the entire room.

She blinked in shock as everyone ran for cover as the AK-130s moved them to the next room. Hardlight shields went over the door and Watts locked the door behind him and the rest of the people behind him before marching forward.

"Did you really believe you weren't on our radar, Cinder? You ran through Vale, marched through part of Vacuo and now you're in Mantle for what? You want my head on a pike?" Watts said before every AK-130 in the room turned to her.

"I wonder where your little boyfriend is… Unless you planned on fighting us all alone." Watts said.

Cinder summoned her swords and charged in. Stealth be damned then.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I wanted this to be a 2000 or so chapter. I will make next chapter longer because it's a big fight chapter. Next chapter will be on Sunday or so and will show Cinder fighting off Hazel and the others and show Arthas making a decision on if to save Cinder or not. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	18. Artha's decision

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fall from Grace. Enjoy the 2000-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. **

**(Mantle, 3 days after arrival.)**

Cinder slid back before flipping into the air and then blasting at the AK-130s with blasts of fire. Tyrian grinned and leapt off one of the droids before throwing himself at the Fall Maiden.

Cinder gasped before Tyrian slammed her to the ground, she kicked him off of her while her Aura shimmered before she faced the small army.

"All alone, Cinder… All alone." Watts stated, Cinder glared at him with hate.

"Shut up…" Cinder hissed before she was forced to leap to another ledge as a wave of AK-130s fired at her.

"So sad… It seems your partner abandoned you… Or maybe you couldn't allow another to fight alongside you… Am I close, hmm?" Watts asked while Hazel punched at Cinder who blocked a punch before she was thrown from the ledge by the hulking man who tried to elbow drop on her.

"Shut up…" Cinder growled out before Watts smirked at her.

"Did I touch a nerve, Ms. 'Fall Maiden', did you 'see' this coming?" Watts taunted, Cinder's eye burned with fire as she erupted with fire and shattered the windows along with the shields which overloaded from the burst of energy.

"SHUT UP!" Cinder yelled before she lunged forward at the group, her sword ignited with fire.

**(With Arthas)**

Arthas sighed, he had to be out of his mind to be going after the Fall Maiden.

Yet that was totally what he decided on, he sighed and kneed the last White Fang soldier before dropping the man to the ground and walking past him and into the courtyard.

There would be more soldiers… Many more. He saw a gout of flame and more White Fang soldiers proceeding inside.

He sighed and walked toward the door; it was time to end this business in Mantle.

"You so owe me for this…" Arthas said before he reached for the door handle only to discover it was locked. He sighed and prepared to use his Semblance for the first time in a decade.

"I really hope this doesn't end up like last time…" Arthas said before he closed his eyes to concentrate.

**(With Cinder)**

Cinder continued to deal with Tyrian and Hazel who backed off to let the White Fang soldiers and AK-130s and Red AK-200s attack.

Cinder rushed forward, she blocked a punch from Hazel only to be shot in the back, she turned and burned the android. She flipped into the air before rushing at Tyrian who dodged her. She flipped into a handstand and rushed at Watts.

She watched as Hazel lunged at her, she flipped and kicked off his face at Watts who grinned before a Hardlight shield sent her skidding back.

"Do you really believe that I would just let you wonder in here, trash the place and kill me? We all know you too well, Cinder…. So, I'm guessing from the absence of Mr. Blizzard, you either killed him, froze him or abandoned him…" Watts said, Cinder turned to block a pair of shots from AK-200s before Hazel twisted into the air and slammed his elbow into the ground while Cinder threw herself back. She watched the tiles shatter before she turned to meet an AK-130.

She grabbed its elbow when it slashed at her and then heated the droid before punching her fist through its chest and tossing it to the side.

"I wonder if you believe nobody actually cares about you… Did you do away with Arthas because you didn't want him to have the relic, or because you just couldn't believe there was another person willing to care about you legitimately…?" Watts asked before a wave of AK-130s shifted their hands into miniguns.

They opened fire before Cinder rolled out of the way before sending a wave of flame at them which knocked Hazel back but did nothing but get ash on his arms.

He brushed them off while Cinder was knocked backwards by a dropkick from Tyrian, she slid along the ground before looking around.

A group of White Fang soldiers entered and Cinder lunged at them, punching one before roundhouse kicking another to the ground.

Another shot at her and her Aura absorbed the bullet before she seized him at the face and slammed him to the ground, cracking the ground. Cinder finally dodged the blade of the last soldier before she lifted him by the throat and threw him at Tyrian.

He dodged it before the man skidded along the ground while laughing insanely, Watts leaned on the railing while Cinder looked at him.

"Had enough, Cinder? Salem is still willing to talk if you surrender the relic of choice… All this can stop if you stop this silly game and hand us the relic…" Watts said before Cinder scowled at him, he shrugged.

"Oh well, we can always find the next maiden… If we need her, she only wanted you because you could open the vault… Nothing more." Watts said before Cinder turned to see a squad of AK-200s fire at her, she started blocking shots while back pedaling before she tripped and fell to her knee.

Cinder panted as the act of blocking gunfire caused sweat to run down her face, her Aura wasn't shattered, but she was tired. Tyrian grinned and unsheathed his blades before walking up to the Maiden.

"Anything you want to add for the record before we finish this, Cin Cin?" Tyrian asked before he put his blades to her neck.

Cinder looked at him before the man was shot away while another 2 shots decapitated a pair of AK-130s.

"Yeah, you keep getting creepier every time we meet…" Cinder heard and turned to see Arthas with _Charon and Judas_ smoking while the professional assassin walked into the room.

"Arthas…." Cinder muttered, almost a whimper from how tired she was before Watts looked at them with a Seer floating over him.

"Ah, Mr. Blizzard, I'm glad to make your acquaintance… I am-…" Watts started to say before Arthas cut him off.

"Arthur Watts, head of research in Atlas, part of the council if I'm right… And wanted for murder, treason, kidnappaping… All those nasty crimes that Salem is probably covering up… Save the pleasantries." Arthas said while the White Fang and androids looked at Watts, not expecting more trouble in the room.

"Then I believe your smart enough to know a good offer when you see it… Salem is willing to pay for your services handsomely… You made a quite an impression on her majesty…" Watts said, Arthas turned to Cinder and then back to Watts.

"You really are something, Watts…" Arthas said, Watts was about to speak before Arthas again spoke up.

"And that something is a damn idiot… Either you didn't do some history homework on me… Or you just are arrogant enough to think I'm in this for myself and my wallet…" Arthas said before he looked at Cinder again.

"I came here for a damn fight, not to talk… And I'm not in this for the money… I'm in it for something richer…" Arthas said before he turned his weapons into knives and spins them till there in a X-Shape.

"Redemption." Arthas said before Watts sighed and turned to Tyrian and the others.

"Shame… I thought we could have worked out a deal, 'Ghost of Mistral.'" Watts said before the rest of the group prepared to kill Arthas before they were blown back.

Cinder's remaining eye crackled with flames as she stood up and a cyclone appeared around her. Arthas turned to the recovered maiden.

"We're going to have a talk about this…" Arthas said before Cinder pulled the sleeve off her other arm and summoned both her swords.

"Arthas… I betrayed you…" Cinder said, unbelieving he had come back to help her.

"You betrayed a lot of people… You did it because you didn't trust me and because I was a threat… It's cool… Talk later, fight now, I got Tyrian, you handle Hazel." Arthas said, Cinder nodded and rushed forward while Arthas pointed at Watts.

"You better run, because I'm not sparing anyone but the White Fang in this room and Cinder…" Arthas said before he looked at Tyrian who grinned and lunged at him.

Arthas parried his first 2 swings before he headbutted Tyrian back who grinned and began to fire at Arthas.

"You chose to come alone? Your either more arrogant then I thought… Or just crazy." Hazel said before he threw a hammer fist at Cinder who ducked it before slashing Tyrian with her scimitar before he stepped back and she followed it by flipping over his back and drop kicking him to the ground.

"Maybe I'm just tired of being used as a doormat and a weapon…" Cinder said while she looked over at Arthas who grabbed Tyrian's wrist and tossed him to the ground before throwing _Judas_ into the head of an approaching AK-130 before Tyrian tackled him and tried to stab him with his claws while revealing his tail.

Hazel swung an uppercut at Cinder with his right hand before Cinder spun around him and sent a blast of Wind at Tyrian, throwing him off Arthas who nodded and smiled at her.

"Thank you!" Arthas said before he turned to Ak-200 which he bisected with a slash to its torso before he tossed it at Tyrian who ducked it while firing at Arthas who started deflecting the shots while bullet casings began to fall around his feet.

"You already know about my Semblance." Hazel said while he charged at Cinder before he swung at her with a right cross. Cinder ducked under the swing which could have taken her head off.

She turned and leapt over him before she stabbed him in the back, he knocked her back and she slid back before she summoned her bow and turned and shot an AK-130 in the chest which toppled over.

Hazel tackled her and aimed a punch at her head, Cinder moved her head to the side as Hazel's fist crushed the tile floor besides her head. She grinned and blasted Hazel straight in the face.

Despite his semblance, he still burned in pain and clutched his face as Cinder grinned and launched into a handstand kick which knocked Hazel back.

"You're not as unstoppable as you want to believe… You really want to berate me after your reasoning for joining Salem?" Cinder asked, Hazel growled and removed his coat before Cinder prepared for another around.

"You're going to pay for that…" Hazel growled out while Cinder twirled her blades. Hazel jabbed a pair of Lightning Dust crystals into his shoulders.

"By all means… Do it, you're still not going to leave this room alive…." Cinder said, setting her swords ablaze.

**(With Arthas)**

Arthas spun around one of Tyrian's slashes which cut through the air and then elbowed him before he was forced back a jab from Tyrian's tail.

He blinked at the man who cackled despite the broken AK-130 and AK-200s around them.

"You know, you really should have taken her majesty up on her offer… You could have been rich." Tyrian said in amusement, he turned back to Cinder who was putting up a fight with Hazel, only for most of it to not do anything permeant.

"I'd rather be breaking and morally rich, then rich and morally bankrupt… Now let's do this, stinger for brains." Arthas stated before lunging at him and chuckling in amusement, intent on ending the fight.

The shattered ball room never looked more haunted.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I know it was somewhat a short fight, next chapter will show more of the fight. Next chapter will show Arthas and Cinder fighting Tyrian, Watts and Hazel and will set up the ending of the finale for Mantle. Until next Tuesday or so, Lighting wolf out! **


	19. Mantle Mayhem

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fall from Grace. Enjoy the 3000-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. **

**(Mantle, 3 days after arrival.)**

Cinder slid under Hazel's legs before Tyrian parried a swing while Arthas roundhouse kicked him back.

Cinder twirled her swords while Arthas cracked his neck and looked at her. They, Tyrian and Hazel along with Watts and the Seer were the only beings conscious in the room.

Arthas had no doubt there would be more androids, White Fang soldiers or Grimm were coming… Reinforcements were nothing but common.

"Good, I was beginning to think this fight was going to be short." Arthas heard from Tyrian before Arthas sighed and turned to Cinder.

"How about we wrap this up before the old man up on the ledge sends an army after us?" Arthas asked, Cinder nodded and lunged at Hazel while Arthas transformed his weapons while he flipped to the side while firing at Tyrian grinned and ran his blades along the floor while he rushed at Arthas.

Arthas transformed his weapons back into their knife forms before he watched Tyrian flip into the air before trying to stab Arthas who raised his arms. He squeezed his eyes closed while sparks flew from his blades.

"You are just a can of crazy, tails…" Arthas grunted out before Tyrian grinned and lashed out with his tail. Arthas rolled backwards and then threw himself into a backflip.

Arthas landed before Tyrian rushed him again while Arthas twirled around one stab before elbowing Tyrian and catching his right wrist while he forced his blade towards Tyrian's throat with his other hand.

Tyrian grabbed his wrist while the duo grappled, Arthas grunted while Tyrian laughed and cackled in amusement.

"That's the spirt! You just keep proving you're the same legend you used to be!" Tyrian stated while Arthas grunted in frustration and growled while pushing back at the crazed psychopath.

"Drop… Dead… Freak Show…" Arthas growled while he turned and looked at Cinder who Hazel lifted off the ground and began to wrap his hulking arms around her throat.

"CINDER!" Arthas yelled, he turned back to Tyrian who was trying to bring the barrels of the guns on his gauntlets up to shoot Arthas. He headbutted the man back before grabbing him by the arm and turned while swinging the man who he tossed into Hazel.

Hazel barely moved when Tyrian slammed into him, it was when Arthas rushed up to him and stabbed his blades into Hazel's back who grunted in pain.

"Get off her!" Arthas yelled before Cinder planted her feet on his chest and kicked back off him, he stumbled and tripped on Tyrian before Cinder clutched at her throat.

Arthas looked at her while she rubbed her throat with her right hand, Cinder looked at Hazel who stood back up and cracked his knuckles.

"His Semblance makes him immune to pain…" Cinder said while Arthas nodded and looked between him and Hazel.

"His Semblance also makes him reckless then, without a response to pain, that means he went go into shock when he's hurt… It's going to make him less cautious… Try to dodge him and wear him down… Get under his skin." Arthas whispered to Cinder. Hazel was a tank, he relied too much on his Semblance though, it took away his rational thinking.

Tyrian was too bloodthirsty and into the fight, Arthas knew the man was enjoying the fight simply to sate his own sadism. Arthas had fought people him before, he was just much more dangerous…. But he was just like the rest of the psychopaths he had hunted down.

"You really think your any special, Tyrian? You really think you've gotten a place in her kingdom?" Arthas asked, Tyrian blinked in confusion as Arthas grinned.

"What? I…. Of course, I do, her majesty…" Tyrian started to say before Arthas laughed.

Tyrian growled and lunged at Arthas who vaulted over Tyrian, kicking off the back of his head, knocking him to the ground.

"Her majesty? Salem doesn't care about you; she doesn't care about you at all… You're not a person to her… You never were." Arthas stated. He knew if he could make Tyrian lose focus for a few moments, he would be able to finish him off or get in a good hit.

"Shut up… You're a liar, I'll cut your tongue from your mouth!" Tyrian said while he turned and fired at Arthas who twirled his blades and deflected the burst of gunfire.

"Will that make Salem less disappointed in you? I had to think on it, but I figured you out: You really think Salem cares about you… She doesn't, she doesn't care about anyone, she was willing to kill Cinder the second she stopped being useful. You're not special, Tyrian, your just another pawn for her… Your skill is the only reason she even looks at you." Arthas said, he had to keep getting in Tyrian's head, it might make him more dangerous…

But he knew Tyrian was close to lashing out recklessly instead of fighting focused.

"SHUT UP!" Tyrian roared while he lunged at Arthas, blades raised, screaming bloody murder. Arthas rolled to the side while his blades slammed into the ground.

He went to slash at Arthas who caught his hand while he tried to stab at him with his other hand. He grunted and saw his hand was impaled into the ground in his blind rage.

Arthas grinned and slugged the psychopath in the face before kicking him back. Arthas twirled his blades and managed to stab the stunned Scorpion Faunus in the back with _Judas_.

**(With Cinder)**

Cinder saw Tyrian get sent sliding back, Arthas flipped _Charon_ while he slowly walked towards the screaming Faunus.

"You know, I used to be afraid of you, Hazel…" Cinder stated before she slid back with a blast of fire before summoning _Midnight_ to fire a trio of arrows. Hazel merely pulled them out of his chest.

"Your obviously not scared of Salem…" Hazel stated while Cinder paced back and forth on the ledge.

"No… Just like I'm not scared of Ozpin…" Cinder said, Hazel raised an eyebrow. Cinder saw part of his lip curl into a snarl while he cracked his knuckles.

"Don't mention his name, Fall…" Hazel growled while he leapt up to try and grab Cinder who flipped off the ledge and landed in a crouch.

"Are you still mad about your sister, Hazel? She died like every other Huntress in history… And you still won't stop blaming Ozpin…" Cinder said, Hazel growled and launched a fury of jabs which Cinder continued to deflect. She watched her hands knock his fists aside while he growled.

"DON'T TALK LIKE YOU UNDERSTAND LOSS!" Hazel barked while Cinder rolled her eyes and used Hazel's momentum to send him crashing face first into the totem.

"I have lost things… I lost people… I lost my purpose… And I lost faith among other things… But at least I'm not disappointing my family, Hazel… Just like Gretchen would be if she could see you now." Cinder said, instead of words, Hazel bellowed in rage and started lashing out with punches that could cave through metal.

Cinder continued to dodge him before she aimed a freeze blast at his feet. Hazel crashed to the ground, frosting ice on his feet before Cinder grabbed him with her left arm and tossed him at the chandelier overhead.

She smirked as the chandelier shattered into glass shards which began to rain down on the ballroom.

**(With Arthas)**

Arthas dodged a sloppy stab of Tyrian's tail, he fired _Charon_ while he parried a slash from Tyrian's right hand before he slugged Tyrian backwards. His aura shimmered while Arthas checked his scroll quickly to note his was still fairly high.

Tyrian screamed in bloody murder while he began to slash wildly at Arthas. He continued to block, parry or dodge the swings before he backflipped backwards and landed next to Cinder who was dusting off her hands.

"You know… You both might think you're the best Salem has… But now I can see Salem just manipulating playing on your insecurities and emotions till your just pawns for her… Something she tried to do with Cinder… But she just happened to be too smart to fall for it." Arthas said, both Tyrian and Hazel panted in exhaustion. Arthas could see both of them were tired and were wearing down from their rampages

"Stand down or neither of you are walking away from this… I'm after Salem, not a psychotic man child, or a brute who Ozpin wronged… I don't know Ozpin… But everyone has secrets, Hazel… And Tyrian, Salem is just using you… I know, I've had clients who just saw me as another weapon…" Arthas said, balancing his knives in the palm of his hands.

"You don't know, you're just a watched-up assassin working with a spoiled brat hungry for power…" Hazel stated before Cinder blasted him off his feet with a gust of wind.

"I'm giving you a shot to walk away from this, Hazel… Salem only picked you because you have a vendetta against headmaster because someone was killed under their watch… Or they have a bloodlust and emotions too fragile to think for himself." Arthas stated, he looked at Watts with scorn.

"And I might not be a physiatrist, but I sure as hell know your just an immoral mad scientist who hides behind Salem and uses her as an excuse to do whatever he wants. I might be a former assassin, but at least I can admit that and admit I used to do some screwed up stuff for cash…" Arthas stated, Tyrian lunged at Cinder who simply stepped aside and hit him with a flaming fist.

He slammed into the ground, his aura shattering, he went to get up before Arthas shot him in the leg with _Judas_. He screeched while the shot stopped him from standing. He blew the smoke off the heavy pistol; _Judas_ always was the heavier weapon unlike the lighter and made for fast shooting _Charon_.

"You're not as good as you think, Watts… And since Salem I'm guessing is watching this… This is my response to trying to bribe me to join you." Arthas said before he raised _Judas_ at the crying _Tyrian_ who was freaking out, Arthas guessed it was because he failed Salem.

He shot and executed the psychopath for all he had done… Arthas watched the life leave the Faunus. Hazel started to get up before Cinder blasted him with a ray of ice. Hazel was pinned to the ground by the gust of snow.

Watts turned and ran out of the room while the Seer floated out of the room while Hazel grunted and tried to break the ice Cinder continued to reinforce. He was unable to move while the signs of sirens finally started to sound.

"Well… I think we're done here…" Arthas said, Cinder nodded before Arthas put his weapons away. He rushed to the balcony, leapt up and then balanced in the window while looking at Cinder.

"C'mon, he's not going anywhere and there's nothing more to do here…" Arthas said, Cinder looked at the struggling Hazel who growled before Cinder froze him up a little more. She grabbed her sleeve, blasted herself to the ledge, then blasted herself to the window, Arthas grabbed her hand while the duo fled.

The door blasted open and a flood of AK-200s and Atlesian soldiers rushed in, guns drawn.

Winter Schnee walked in to see the hulking Hazel, terminated Tyrian and the unconscious White Fang soldiers and destroyed AK-130s and AK-200s.

"What happened here?" Winter asked herself while she pointed her blades at Hazel who sighed and hung his head in defeat.

**(Mantle headquarters, 10 minutes later.)**

Arthas punched in commands to send all the information at the base to Atlas along with selling the legions of AK-130s and Spider Droids to the Atlesian Army.

He had no need for them and they would only slow him and Cinder down… Plus he had no ability to lead the group of machines anyway.

"I completely forgot about all the Dust cartages I had packed for that fight… Ah well, at least I'll have it for the road…" Arthas stated before he turned to Cinder who was preparing to leave.

"Why did you come back for me? You had no reason to…" Cinder asked before Arthas walked up to the Fall Maiden.

"You betrayed me because you couldn't trust me… I told you before I believe… I can't forgive myself if I can't forgive someone like you… I trust you… Even if you don't trust me." Arthas said before he started to walk away while Cinder went to grab the relic.

"Thank you…" Cinder whispered softly before Arthas turned to her and nodded.

"Your welcome… But if we're going to work together, we have to trust the other… You have a problem with my plans, you tell me, no freeze and flee." Arthas said before Cinder grabbed the relic. Arthas looked at his satchel who Cinder slowly handed it to Arthas.

"You hold onto it… I told you, your better at protecting the relic then me…" Arthas stated before he walked away towards the door.

"Where are we headed now?" Cinder asked, Arthas shrugged and crossed his arms while he leaned back on the console.

"Watts is probably fleeing to Atlas, I'm not going to risk chasing him, we had a … Hazel is probably going to maximum security since Haven has him for many things…. I have no idea where Mercury and Emerald are… They have to know your alive by now… You have any idea?" Arthas asked before the computer chirped to let him know the information was transferred.

"Mantle isn't back on the table?" Cinder asked, Arthas raised an eyebrow at her in confusion.

"What do you mean? What's back in Mantle? The relic of Knowledge has already been removed and Lionheart is dead…. So, what do you think is still there?" Arthas asked, Cinder crossed her arms and then looked at him with a smirk.

"I want to talk to Ms. Malachite again… Do you believe I could do that without paying?" Cinder asked, Arthas shrugged before he walked towards the door.

"I don't know, it depends on what you want to ask her…. We're try when we get back… We need to go; it won't be long before the Atlesian Military comes looking… And they're going to know who you are… Let's get back to Mantle then if you want to go talk to the spider…. It's going to be a long flight." Arthas said, Cinder nodded and followed Arthas out of the base for the last time. Arthas tucked his hands in his pockets.

"You know Salem is going to be hunting us down in cold blood, right? I might have killed her little attack dog, and her hulking bulldozer of an enforcer is going to rot in an Atlesian prison… So, we've just declared war on her in the most official way…" Arthas said, Cinder nodded and raised a hand.

The Grimm Wyvern landed and roared before the Fall Maiden boarded it and waited for Arthas to jump onto its back.

Cinder patted the back of the dragon which flew into the air and then soared away and both looked on Mantle which had Airships above it along with searchlights. Arthas sighed and looked at Cinder who looked forward and was silent before Arthas cleared his throat.

"I wasn't lying when I said you don't need your mask… You got hurt, it's a battle scar, I have battle scars on my arms and back… I'm still ok." Arthas said, Cinder touched her mask in sadness and then turned back to Arthas.

"I'm used to it after what Ruby did…" Cinder said, Arthas shook his head and touched it with his right hand.

"Cinder, you might hate Ruby, and I get why… But we can't let that get in the way… We need to move on with our lives." Arthas said, Cinder said nothing but looked ahead.

"She scared my face…" Cinder said, Arthas nodded and sighed.

"I know… But that doesn't mean you have to hide it… You look better when you aren't hiding your face…. You might not like your new look… But I think it makes you look like a warrior… Strong, ruthless, willing to fight to get what you want…" Arthas said, Cinder blinked before both looked away.

Cinder blushed and the duo continued on their way, unaware of what was happening with Salem and what would be happening in the future.

"Do you still intend to take the relic to someone or somewhere safe?" Cinder asked, Arthas looked at the setting sun which looked more beautiful then he thought possible while he was here.

"I don't know, but I don't want to keep holding onto the relic without using it or handling it somewhere safe… Salem is going to hunt the entire world till she gets it from you…" Arthas stated, Cinder nodded before patting the dragon.

"Cinder, I know you like that relic… But we're either going to have to use it… Or give it to someone who can take better care of it." Arthas said.

Cinder looked at the glowing bag while they flew into the distance. Arthas looked forward to getting back to Mantle, they had hurt Salem, managed to put a dent in her kingdom… And managing to defend the relic from Salem's clutches.

That was a good day for him.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! This is the longest chapter in the story so far… I want to point out that I wanted to kill off both Hazel and Tyrian, but didn't want Arthas and Cinder to seem overpowered. Next chapter will be on Saturday or so and will show Arthas and Cinder arriving back in Mistral to talk to Ms. Malachite. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	20. Planning

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fall from Grace. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. **

**(Mantle, Lil Ms. Malachite bar.)**

Cinder put the bag of Lien down with her right hand before sliding it across the table to Ms. Malachite.

" Your giving this to me because...?" Ms. Malachite asked before Cinder placed her hands on the table before looking the crime lord in the eye.

"I need to know where Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai are… And since Arthas is busy…" Cinder said, looking at Arthas who was looking through a magazine before he looked at his scroll.

"I can't hunt people across continents with a witch queen hunting us, Cin…" Arthas said before he turned and typed in some commands.

"You want to find your former group… Your well aware they work for Salem, right?" Malachite asked, Cinder nodded and looked and Arthas.

"Yes." Cinder said, Malachite looked at Arthas who blinked and looked up from his magazine.

"What? I don't want to be part of this, I might be one of your former assassins, but that doesn't mean you have to bring me into this…" Arthas said before he went back to reading his magazine while Malachite sighed.

"I'll do it… But you are going to have to keep here out of Mistral… I don't want to go to sleep and have a Nevermore the size of a house breaks down the wall and eat me." Ms. Malachite said, Arthas typed in more commands before he got up and walked to the table.

"I see your both working together a lot better than the last time you were in front of me." Malachite said while Arthas looked at Cinder and patted her on the shoulder.

Cinder said nothing, she still had a small smirk on the bottom of her lip which was tugging at her lips.

"You could say that…. A lot has happened in the past week or so… Or has it just been a few days?" Arthas asked in amusement before he looked to the side.

"We're working together better… That isn't going to mean anything if Salem gets the Relic and if Watts, Mercury and Emerald gets away." Cinder said, Arthas patted the satchel while Malachite nodded.

"You're going to kill the man with metal legs and the science nerd, I'm guessing?" Malachite asked, Arthas drew _Charon_ and looked the blade over.

"Watts is basically a part of Atlas itself; I can't leave him alive, he'll just split open Atlas so Salem can invade it and he's got control over all the technology in Atlas and connections and all that… And Mercury doesn't care about anything about the pain and sadness of everyone around him like a playground bully but a criminal… So no, we can't, Emerald from what Cinder told me, she's the only one loyal to Cinder and only one who isn't going to sell us out." Arthas said before Cinder looked at the map on the table.

"What about the White Fang?" She asked and Arthas looked over the map before turning to Cinder.

"There are dying, Adam has gone dark from what I've heard, I haven't seen a lot of activity from them… That means either their dying out… Or they have died out, or they went underground." Arthas stated and Cinder nodded before Cinder got up to go and sleep.

"I see your started to look at her with those eyes." Malachite stated before Arthas leaned back in his chair and raised an eyebrow.

"I have NO idea what you're talking about…" Arthas said, looking off to the side.

"You like that Fall girl more then you want to admit… I saw you looking at her just now that way… Plus I know you went back to go and stop Salem's personal hit squad from putting her down." Malachite said before Arthas leaned back in his chair a bit more.

"And here I thought we were friends… Yes, I do like her, she might be an egomaniacal former terrorist, but she's shown she can be more… I see myself in her besides the terrorist bit, you know how I used to be when I was sitting in this chair a decade or so ago and you were telling me about the next Dust dealer I was going to end up killing or the next crime lord you need captured." Arthas said, Malachite smirked and crossed her arms.

"That girl does have a soul, Salem just corrupted and played on it till she became the warlord she is… I can't give you dating advice, my daughters are probably off somewhere beating the snot out of some poor snob… But I can tell you she has a chance to get out of this life with your help… Just don't let her fall back into the void she is trying to climb out of." Malachite said, Arthas nodded and slowly got up and walked away.

"I'll see you in the morning, Mal, I need to get some sleep, you need me to deal with someone at the door, you come and get more or send someone." Arthas said, Malachite gave an offhanded wave before she heard the door close and then she turned to her men.

"She paid, go and find them." She ordered, they nodded and went to get the information before Malachite looked over the sack of Lien.

"I really hope you find happiness, Art… You haven't had it since you were a teenager." She said and sighed, she got up and walked to get herself a drink.

She smirked.

Author Notes

**Few, another chapter done! I want to point out that Arthas does like Cinder and Cinder is changing… Also, both will meet Team RWBY soon, it just wont end up well. Next chapter will be on Friday or Sunday and will show Arthas and Cinder waking up, talking and planning to go after Mercury and Emerald. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	21. The morning

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fall from Grace. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. **

**(Mantle, Lil Ms. Malachite bar.)**

Arthas groaned and slowly rubbed his head, there might have been things Ms. Malachite had or could do… But she couldn't design a comfy bed.

"She could make a bed used for a weapon… Not to be slept on…" Arthas muttered before he noticed a hand across his chest.

He blinked and turned to see Cinder in the bed, her right arm across his body and her head nuzzled into his neck. She murmured something he couldn't understand.

Arthas blushed and slowly peeled her arm off him before falling off the bed in shock, why was Cinder in HIS room… What would compel her to run into his room?

He looked at the sleeping maiden and slowly inched out of his room till he was fully in the hallway and slowly closed the door.

"I see your well and truly up for someone who said my beds used to feel like hell mountains…" He heard and turned to see Ms. Malachite at the end of the hall.

"One…." Arthas said before he walked down the hall, the blush didn't leave his face till he made it to the woman who smirked and then looked to the side while the smirking Crime Lord said nothing.

"She snuck into your room a few hours or so… One of my men said she had bad nightmares or so…" Malachite stated, Arthas turned back to her room.

"This isn't damn funny, Mal. She could have ripped my lower half off!" Arthas whisper yelled while Malachite shrugged.

"She wouldn't do that before you 2 started a family…" Malachite said with a bigger smirk before she looked to the side.

"She was too tired to care and too proud to admit to herself she was admitting a mistake." Malachite said, she could have sworn she heard Arthas mutter 'that wasn't a damn mistake', and smirked even more before Arthas noticed he wasn't wearing his coat.

"You have to be kidding me… Why couldn't I have grabbed my damn coat before I left the room." Arthas muttered and then he sighed and started to walk back towards his room while looking at Malachite, he would never hear the end of this, even if he was allowed to redeem himself and killed something way above his weight class or something.

He slowly opened the door and saw his coat on the hook on the other side of the room. He looked at the sleeping Maiden and then back to the coat.

'If you looked past the scars, massive ego and psychotic attributes, Cinder was still a lovely woman.' Arthas thought, he grabbed for his coat and then heard a yawn.

"You're up early…" Cinder said while she pulled her sleeve from the nightstand over her Grimm arm and then slid her heels on.

"Well, these beds suck and today has been a… Interesting morning… How did you sleep?" Arthas said, he began to slip his boots on and cracked his back. He was still caught off guard.

"Not well…. I had nightmares about Salem…" Cinder said, Arthas slipped on his coat and pulled it over his shoulders. Cinder walked out of the room, Arthas swore he heard that she would wait for him in the hall.

Arthas blinked and then took his fist and slugged himself in the stomach to find out if this was real, he grunted spat out spit.

Cinder Fall, the mastermind behind the destruction of Vale, the damaging of the CCT… The one who killed a maiden for her power and the one who tried to destroy Haven… Was scared enough of Salem to sleep in his bed?

He was unable to think on that, was it her way of thanking him for Mantle and her ego wouldn't allow her to admit it? He also wondered if she truly was so scared, she couldn't stand to be apart from him as her partner.

He had no idea and the last thing he wanted to do was get the Fallen Maiden ticked off on him. He could defeat her… But fighting a maiden when she was one of the only people strong enough to defeat Salem.

Besides, Cinder might be a lot of things, but she wasn't irredeemable…. The fact that she left Mantle without killing proved that… Now all he had to do was find Emerald and Mercury before Salem Realized that they were going after the only woman truly loyal to Cinder.

Knowing her, she would know that and use her as bait… Arthas walked out of the room and into the hallway, he brushed off his coat and pulled his gloves out before he pulled them over his hands.

"I was wondering if you'd ever wake up…." Malachite said while Cinder glared at Malachite before taking a deep breath and then saying nothing.

"Have you found Mercury and Emerald? The faster we reach them, the faster we can prioritize going after Salem herself…" Arthas stated, Malachite handed a Scroll to Cinder.

"You're not going to like who she's with…" Malachite said, Cinder scrolled down with her free arm and frowned before Arthas put his hand on her shoulder.

"Cinder…. I know what happened… And you know what rushing in blind will do…" Arthas said softly, trying to appeal to her more sensible half.

"She… Isn't worth it…" Cinder said, her good eye slowly fizzled out, she didn't know that she had activated them. Cinder handed the scroll back to them before she took a deep breath.

Arthas crossed his arms and looked at Malachite before he walked down the stairs.

"We need to head out soon, every second we wait, Salem is going to send more Grimm or make things difficult, I have no doubt that Watts is going to be playing life like a chessboard." Arthas said, Cinder turned to Malachite and then walked down the door before Arthas put his hands in his pockets.

"Where are we headed?" Arthas asked, patted _Charon_ and _Judas_ before he put a hand on the door before, he slowly opened the door.

"Argus" Cinder stated.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I know this was a short chapter, next chapter will be longer. I also want to point out that Cinder and Arthas are drawing closer to falling in love. I'll explain Cinder's actions in next chapter. Next chapter will be on Sunday or so and will show Arthas and Cinder in Argus. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	22. Argus

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fall from Grace. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. **

**(Mistral, Argus.)**

The Bullhead set down in the forest before the doors slowly opened and Arthas climbed out along with Cinder.

"This is as far as we go… And judging by the fact we don't have half the kingdom baying for our blood… That means Watts isn't in Argus… That…. Can't be good news." Arthas said before he turned to Cinder who frowned before Arthas sighed.

"If the mad scientist isn't here, that means Salem has to have a trap, she wouldn't let them be here without precautions…." Arthas stated before he walked into the forest, patting _Charon _and _Judas_ to make sure the kukri/pistols were still on his waist.

"What about the officer in charge of things here?" Cinder asked, Arthas put his hand on a tree and turned to her.

"You really want to put it past Salem to set a trap anywhere? You already went to Vale…. I'm not going to mention it again… You should know for the last time Mercury isn't going to come with us… We're going to have to put him down, Cin…" Arthas said, Cinder looked at her sleeve covered arm and then back towards him.

Both looked into the city of Argus before he leaned on a tree and he crossed his arms.

"We took down Tyrian and put Hazel away, Cinder…. We're not going to fail now… We still have to handle a few more things…" Arthas stated before he rested his hand on Cinder's shoulder.

"What about the relic?" Cinder asked, Arthas still had it in his satchel, he looked at it and then back at her.

"I don't know if we should keep it… I don't even know what it does… I know you're going to lose it at this… But I think it might be safe with… You know." Arthas said, Cinder's right arm burned with fire and Arthas put his hand on her shoulder.

"Cin… It's your choice, I'm not going to do anything with the relic without your word… You're the one who opened the vault and you're the Fall Maiden… So, it's your choice and I'm going to respect that… We're partners… I'm not going to make a choice behind your back and then tell you later…. That's your choice…" Arthas said before he walked into the forest, he knew better then to question the Maiden.

"What do you recommend we do? We can't pull anything like we did in Mantle, this entire city has military all over it…. Also, Watts probably isn't here, but that doesn't mean he didn't plant a trap and alert Salem… I also know for a fact we're going to run into Ruby and her group…." Arthas asked, Cinder leaned on another tree, she scanned the city with her good eye, trying to make up plans in her head.

"I'll need to think a bit more… But I see a few places there could be ambushes…" Cinder stated and Arthas slid down the slope before he looked up at Salem.

"Are you coming or you want me to catch you?" Arthas teased, Cinder smirked and dropped off the cliff.

Arthas frowned, he caught the woman, bridal style, he snorted and looked at her with a glare.

"I was joking…" Arthas said before he lowered her to the ground, he turned to say something before he shook his head and walked into the city.

Cinder saw a light blush on his face, it seemed Arthas wasn't used to being put on the spot, Cinder laughed and followed him.

"You do realize we could have done things much easier with the Dragon, right?" Cinder asked, Arthas put his hands in his pockets and turned to her.

"Bringing a death bringing super dragon which Atlas knows tore up Vale and which would bring the entire Atlesian navy on us? I can't imagine how that would be a bad idea…" Arthas muttered and he turned back to look at the city while he watched a pair of Argus soldiers, they glared at him with a smirk of superiority.

Arthas looked at them and grumbled a curse under his breath, he didn't come to Argus for a good reason, he crossed his arms and turned to look away.

"I always hate these types of soldiers…." Arthas muttered, Atlas he understood, and Mistral as well… Argus soldiers were another breed of annoying.

He put a hand to his face and then he sighed and turned to the side. He turned to Cinder again after crossing his arms again.

"Ok, let's look around and look for places to wait, I'm going to guess we're going to have to split up…. You know?" Arthas started to say, Cinder nodded and looked around the city to find out where Mercury and Emerald would hide out.

She turned back to Arthas.

"Yes, I think…" Cinder started to say before someone cut her off.

"Cinder!?" Both heard and turned to see a familiar face.

"You!" Cinder hissed in rage.

Author Notes

**Phew, next chapter done, I know the chapter is short, next chapter is going to be longer. Next chapter will be on Friday or so and will show Arthas and Cinder meeting a familiar team and show what they plan to do next. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	23. Old wounds

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fall from Grace. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. **

**(Mistral, Argus.)**

Arthas was already reaching for _Charon _and _Judas_ as he turned, Cinder had her eye glowing as she stared at Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake, Jaune, Nora, Ren, Oscar and Qrow.

She had already memorized the others, a talk that Ms. Malachite said was 'on the house' if she helped kill a rival for her cleared up the information.

"What are you doing here?" Cinder asked with scorn in her voice before she noticed something.

The Relic of Knowledge hung from Ruby's belt, Cinder bit back the urge to stab the girl through and pry the relic from her… She had scared her for life with her damned eyes!

"Who's the guy with you?" Yang asked, moving ahead to attack while Arthas cocked _Judas_ without drawing the weapon.

Qrow moved forward, his teeth gritted and his eyes narrowed.

"Arthas…" Qrow hissed, Arthas moved a half step and drew _Judas_ in its pistol form.

"Qrow Branwen… I remember the last time we met, I was 13 and you were still a bandit for your sister… She has a bounty on her head enough to set someone up for life…" Arthas stated, he turned to Cinder and put a hand on her right shoulder.

"They're not worth it, we have bigger fish to fry…" Arthas stated before he heard the cocking of guns.

Cinder reached for her side and Ruby readied herself for a fight before Cinder pulled the Relic of Choice out of the satchel.

"So what? you got yourself a crown, your ego probably needs it." Jaune hissed before Qrow looked at the relic with shock.

"That's not a regular crown… That's the Relic of Choice…." Qrow said before Arthas looked at Cinder.

"A relic only the Fall Maiden can unlock… I don't know if you've gotten the memo, Cinder isn't an employee of Salem incorporated… She'd have given the relic to her if she did…" Arthas said while both started to walk away.

"That doesn't forgive what you did…. You kill so many people… Including Pyrrha…" Jaune said, Arthas turned.

"Kid, I know how Vale went, but I don't think we have time to…" Arthas started to say before Cinder cut him off, Arthas blinked at her, but allowed her to speak.

He knew what it was like to lose someone, but starting a fight now would draw more attention to them… Something he thought would be obvious.

"She fought well for a Huntress in training… She knew she was going to die." Cinder said, Jaune went forward to attack before she continued to speak.

"I might be ruthless and arrogant, but I'm trying to make up for that…. And I can respect someone who has natural skill… Your partner didn't die for no reason… She went into that fight knowing she would die… And she did it so you would have motivation." Cinder stated, Nora growled and stepped forward.

"Don't you dare act like you knew her, when's the last time you cared about someone who wasn't yourself?!" Nora shouted; Cinder turned to look at Arthas.

Nora looked at Arthas who was ready to defend his partner the second she needed him.

"Your friend died a warrior… I don't know her like you did, I studied her before we fought… But I do know your friend fought and died like a warrior… I can tell you that much, she gave everything she had when we fought…." Cinder said and she turned back.

"Having the entire world hunt you down forces you to think on things… And I am trying to change…. After I find Emerald, you can have the relic…. Salem won't stop until she has them all and she's hunting the 2 other maidens to get them…" Cinder stated before she turned over her shoulder one last time.

"And you won't have to worry about Tyrian or Hazel, the man with the Dust Crystals…" Cinder said before she walked away, Arthas looked at the group and sighed before he walked away. He didn't know the group personally besides Qrow and talking to them anymore then usual would just lead to a fight or something worse.

"We're not trying to start a fight." Arthas said before he walked off to get back to Cinder who was at the moment, walking away, he had completely forgotten about her eye which had stopped glowing.

"You ok?" Arthas asked, Cinder turned to look at her partner while Arthas turned to look at RWBY who hadn't moved after them.

"I'm fine… I know they're not going to trust me…. I don't want to spend more time here then possible…" Cinder said, Arthas put a hand on her human shoulder and rubbed it gently.

"We both have crappy pasts… They lost their friend… You didn't have any… They don't think you can relate or care like they do…." Arthas said before Cinder turned to him and nodded, her expression was softer.

"Let's find some answers, you know Emerald better than me… If Salem tricked her into luring us into a trap, where do you believe Emerald would be?" Arthas asked before he sighed and put his hands in his pockets.

He was shocked to realize he had his hand on Cinder's shoulder and she wasn't bothered, but was calmed by it.

"I'll… Need time to look around town… Are you willing to trust me on it and wait an hour?" Cinder softly asked, Arthas looked her in her good eye.

"Take all the time you need… Just don't let anyone else know about the relic… I'm going to see if I can set a trap for the others… Salem isn't the only one capable of playing people." Arthas said, Cinder nodded and left, Arthas saw a slight smile on her face before she left.

"Now it's time to catch a spider in its own web…" Arthas said before walking away.

He turned to look at team RWBY and their friends, he had no reason to hate them, they had lost their friend, Cinder wasn't innocent, but he knew she could reform at least.

Surviving this though… he didn't know.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I know it's a short chapter in the story, I like to do action scenes as big and I didn't know how much to do with this chapter. Next chapter will be on Saturday or so and will show Arthas setting up the trap and Cinder looking for Emerald. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	24. The plan

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fall from Grace. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. **

**(Mistral, Argus.)**

Arthas continued to put Dust canisters where he could reach them or use them as explosives.

He brushed off his long coat and leaned on the building, his mind was still on the fact Cinder had slept in the same bed as him.

He was used to being around other people, he was a hitman… It was what people like him did… They were hunters when it came to taking people down… He knew how to kill.

It was the fact was rather enjoyed her company, as monstrous and evil as Cinder had been in the past… It also helped how soft she was shown to be. He knew Cinder would have torn his arm off if he put his hand on her shoulder before…. Now she seemed to be soothed by it.

He knew he was falling for the Maiden; he just didn't want to admit it… But he did, he cared too much about the maiden for his concern to be passed off as simple needing of a partner that processed information and power, he loved her.

"Ok, I swear if we live through this, I'll try and have the guts to actually talk her into a date or something… Provided she doesn't flame broil me…" Arthas muttered before he looked toward the alley and brushed off his hands after planting another canister of Dust on the windowsill.

"Ok, unless they bribed the entire Argus and Atlas military to double team us… I think this should be enough dust to handle a few waves of androids and White Fang…" Arthas muttered before he leapt down and began to look for Cinder.

It was up to Cinder now, he headed off to find somewhere to wait for the maiden.

He leaned on the wall and began to wait for the maiden, it wouldn't be long before he found her, Cinder was never far from the frontlines when it came to fighting… That both bothered him and made him happy to have her as a partner when it came to fighting.

It both surprised him and delighted him to have someone who was able to keep up with him when it came to fights.

"Ok… Now I know for sure I'm in love with her… I'm losing my mind…. Well, it's been crazy and all that…. Why wouldn't my life be random moving forward?" Arthas asked himself before before he walked into the crowd while he turned around to look at the rest of the Dust canisters.

He smirked and vanished into the crowd, he brushed off his jacket.

**(With Cinder)**

Cinder continued to walk through the crowds while scanning the crowd with her good eye, she knew what to look for when it came to Emerald. She also knew better then to believe the girl would be out in the open, Emerald knew how to vanish into crowds.

"Damn it, where would she go?" Cinder muttered; she was looking for a girl with green hair for god's sakes!

"Arthas, are you ok?" Cinder asked while she folded out her scroll from her satchel, she got an answer a minute later.

"Just finishing up with the Dust canisters and scoping out ambush points… Why, you ok? You need me to come over there?" Arthas asked, his tone sounded a bit anxious and concerned and brought a blush to her face.

"I'm fine… I haven't found Emerald yet; I'm starting to wonder if this was a lost cause." Cinder started, Arthas frowned and leaned on a wall on his end.

"I think we might be thinking about this the wrong way… We should head back." Arthas stated, Cinder blinked from her good eye and turned to Arthas with shock.

"Arthas, we haven't even found them, I was just saying…" Cinder started to say before realizing the same thing Arthas was realizing.

"Your right, we should return to Ms. Malachite and see if she can find them again…." Cinder stated before she started to walk towards the edge of the forest where her and Arthas's Bullhead was.

Arthas cut his end of the call and started to walk towards the forest, Cinder continued to think on how she and the others would deal with Watts… If she was lucky, RWBY and the others would end up dealing with them and she could retire.

She also wondered what would be happening with Arthas, he probably didn't expect to go after Salem herself at this point.

Still, if he wanted to dance with death… Cinder had to see how it would play out… She had come this far; she'd be damned if she didn't get a ticket to the end of this little war Arthas had been masterminding.

"You ok?" Arthas asked as they walked through the forest.

Before Cinder could respond, a bullet whizzed by her head.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Arthas stated. He and Cinder turned to see a squad of White Fang soldiers and AK-130s.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out the fighting chapters are going to be the 2000-3000-word chapters and the ones that aren't will be 900 or so. Next chapter will be on Sunday or so and will show Arthas and Cinder confronting their ambushers. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	25. The ambush

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fall from Grace. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. **

**(Mistral, Argus.)**

"I was starting to wonder, for a few seconds but I should have known you'd do something like this…" Arthas muttered while he turned to see Mercury along with an entire group of White Fang soldiers and AK-200s.

"I really expected better from you, Mercury…" Cinder stated, she considered removing her sleeve before deciding the fight wasn't going to require it.

"Says the maiden who fell into a trap her former sidekick help set up…." Mercury stated before Arthas looked at Cinder with a look that entirely showed he was questioning if Cinder really did recruit someone like Mercury to her side.

The raised eyebrow helped.

"Yeah, it totally wasn't like either of us expected this ambush and we knew if we went to leave, you'd come out to ambush us… I'm going to guess Cinder didn't hire you to think much." Arthas said.

Cinder turned to him with a raised eyebrow before Mercury went to attack before Cinder floored him and the White Fang with a blast of Wind from her human arm.

"Go look for Emerald… I can handle them…" Arthas said, Cinder shook her head and summoned _Midnight's_ Scimitar into her good hand.

"No… We're do this together…" Cinder stated, she cracked her arm and neck.

"If you say so…. You want the AK-130s and White Fang or Mercury?" Arthas asked, Cinder rushed forward before kicking a White Fang soldier to the side and decapitating 2 AK-130s with one swing.

"Or fight everyone, that works." Arthas muttered before he drew _Judas _and _Charon_. He fired and blew the head off an AK-130.

Mercury went to get back up before Cinder tornado kicked to the ground. She struck one of the White Fang soldiers in the face with a palm strike, shattering his helmet and knocking the man out.

Arthas roundhouse kicked a White Fang soldier to the ground. he felt a slash from an AK-130 slash knocked him back.

Cinder stabbed it through the head before spinning around the droid and pulling her blade out of it, decapitating the droid.

Arthas stabbed through another AK-130 before pivoting it so a White Fang soldier with a sword ended up stabbing it before Arthas kicked it to the ground, pinning them to the ground.

"Anyone want to run away?" Arthas asked, he had seen a half dozen White Fang soldiers… Yep, the White Fang had lost most of their manpower after Haven.

That was when he heard a chainsaw and turned to see another small squad of White Fang soldier with a hulking man with a Chainsaw.

"Seriously? Nothing else, just seriously?" Arthas muttered before he caught a kick from Mercury that he knocked off side before Cinder grabbed him by the leg.

She threw him to the ground before she turned and melted the last of the AK-130s into slag.

"Adam's Lieutenant?" Cinder asked before a bullet grazed her cheek, she growled while her cheek nearly bled. Her Aura healed up the wound before she growled and ignited her blade.

She pulled off her sleeve, set it aside and then summoned _Midnight_ in bow form before notching an arrow and firing it.

Arthas finished the last of the current White Fang soldiers off by catching his sword and tossing him into a tree.

"You seriously want to deal with him?" Arthas asked before Mercury stood up.

Arthas turned to face him before Cinder froze up the rest of the White Fang squad, she ducked a slice before she grabbed the Lieutenant with her Grimm arm and slammed him face first into the ground.

Arthas looked at her and then blinked in shock before he smirked and then he was kicked to the side.

He sighed and looked at Mercury who went to swing at him again with another tornado kick. He ducked it before Mercury swung again with a crescent kick, he fired at Artha's face.

He brought up his hands in time to block the hit which knocked him back before his Aura fizzled.

"Ok… Now I'm going to bend those metal legs into a pretzel…" Arthas growled out while brushing off his arms.

He dodged a slide kick before vaulting over Mercury. He turned to look at Cinder, she lost her sword parrying the chainsaw before she easily knocked him back with a blast from her swords.

"Cinder, you good over there?" Arthas asked before he was forced to block another kick from Mercury and then he sighed and caught another roundhouse kick.

He then pivoted before elbowing Mercury before he threw him towards the river.

He turned back to Cinder who vaulted over a chainsaw slash at her neck and dropkicked the chainsaw wielder to the ground.

"She seriously scares me a lot more then she thinks she does." Arthas muttered before he felt a bullet nearly graze him.

He growled and went to take down Mercury for good.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I really apologize for this chapter being short, I didn't have time to make it 2000 words… And I don't know how this fight should go considering how strong and skilled Arthas and Cinder are. Next chapter will be on Sunday or so and will show Arthas and Cinder ending their fights with the White Fang and Mercury. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	26. Emerald

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fall from Grace. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. **

**(Mistral, Argus.)**

Cinder watched as Arthas continued to approach Emerald, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I know who you might be… Emerald, right? You're that thief I've heard about… I'm not here for a fight, put the guns down." Arthas said, Emerald kept her pistols raised while she looked at Arthas who stepped forward before his eyes widened.

Cinder noted this: Emerald was using her Semblance on Arthas who looked around and looked ready to scream. Emerald walked forward to execute the boy.

"EMERALD!" Cinder yelled and the girl turned to her with shock. Cinder slid down the slope, her heels clacking on the ground as Emerald released her Semblance.

"Cinder?! Your alive?!" Emerald asked while Cinder crossed her arms and looked at Arthas who climbed to his feet.

"Yes… And what are you doing attacking my boyfriend?" Cinder asked, her voice dripping with the same command she had when she normally would give to her.

Arthas mouthed the words 'boyfriend' to the woman who just smirked before Emerald hugged her.

Cinder would have normally pushed the girl off and looked at her with scorn, but considering the past month or so…

She wrapped her human arm around the thief and returned the gesture who blinked in surprise.

"It's good to see you again, Emerald." Cinder softly said, she didn't have a family or anything like that… At the very least, not yet.

Emerald and Arthas were the only ones she truly had left… And she would be lying if she didn't see Emerald like a daughter considering all the time… All the time she spent with her.

"Cinder?" Emerald asked before Arthas turned to the duo.

"I hate to interrupt the moment… But staying in Argus isn't a good idea, whatever soldiers are here and all that… They're not going to forgive you or believe you helped destroy 90% of Salem's inner circle… If we don't go now, we're not going to be able to leave at all." Arthas said before Emerald looked at Cinder.

"I'll fill you in… We're going to need your help for this last part…" Cinder stated, Arthas climbed into the bullhead before Cinder did as well.

Emerald joined them and Arthas punched in the coordinates for Malachite's bar. He leaned back in his seat while Cinder took her seat.

"So, you two are a thing?" Emerald asked hesitantly while Arthas, who went from being hesitant a half hour ago, sighed.

"Yes. I saved her from drowning after her fight and we've just given the relic of choice to RWBY…. And we've taken out 90% of Salem's inner circle… Watts is the last on the target list me and Cinder have…" Arthas said before Cinder pulled up her sleeve so she could rest her hand on the console.

"And then we will be done… Salem will be defeated by the others… And whoever Salem talked about coming out to judge us? They will be appeased… The god brothers…." Cinder stated, Arthas looked at her, he could handle regular men. Criminals and soldiers were nothing to him…

But Gods? They had gods as a problem? He guessed Cinder knew it wouldn't be their problem, he turned back to the console.

"Breaking into Atlas to assassinate the highest ranked scientist and the leader of science of Atlas? A member of the console… We're going to need to deal with that before we deal with him… And by the time we break into Atlas, we're going to have to deal with whatever is left of his troops and whatever is left of Salem's army that she can spare… So, this is going to be the final part of the journey…" Arthas said, looking at Cinder who nodded and looked out the window.

"You recruited me just to handle one person?" Emerald asked before Arthas allowed Cinder to speak.

"I was planning on recruiting you to help with Tyrian, Hazel and Mercury… But after Tyrian was killed and Hazel was jailed?" Cinder asked, Arthas finished for her.

"Salem tried to use you as bait… Mercury, being the cocky jackass Cinder told me he would be, decided to ambush us on the way out… Unfortunately, he decided a professional assassin for hire and the Fall Maiden could be killed by a few AK-130s, and a group of White Fang…. With the White Fang crippled due to Haven, and the fact that most of their forces were defeated by us? We're going to be fighting whatever Watts has left… Salem can't send all the Grimm on the planet to Atlas without starting a massive battle… But we can't just sneak in… That fleet of ships around Atlas will shoot down the first thing they believe will be a threat to them." Arthas stated.

He turned to Cinder and leaned back.

"We need to plan something to end this… For good." Arthas said, Cinder smirked.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out something, as sad as this will be, this will be the ending of the second arc and next chapter will begin the end of the third and last arc. Next chapter will be on Sunday or so and will show Arthas, Emerald and Cinder planning to infiltrate Atlas to kill Watts. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	27. Setting the Endgame

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fall from Grace. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. **

**(Mistral, Lil Miss Malachite's bar.)**

Cinder blinked and continued to look over the map while Arthas looked at his… Girlfriend… He swore at times Cinder treated him like he was her property and less of a person.

Cinder looked at Arthas who sat with his feet on the table before he leaned back to look at Cinder and Emerald.

"You could pitch in on the plan, you know…" Cinder stated, Arthas looked at her and downed another cup of soda before he looked at her before he crossed his arms and looked at his girlfriend.

"I thought I already said my piece, there is no possible way we will be able to just break into Atlas… We try to bring in your scaly buddy, we're get shot down… And even if we do sneak in, we're end up fighting corrupt Atlesian Troops, possibly Grimm and anything Watts has left… We're deal with whatever Salem can throw at us without compromising her plans to destroy humanity…. What are we going to do to deal with that?" Arthas asked, Emerald glared at him before Cinder sighed.

"You are right though; we aren't going to just be able to break into Atlas… And starting a war with them isn't on my agenda… But we still need to get in, Watts is the last member of Salem's circle not dealt with… If we don't deal with him, Salem will have all the science expertise and will just look for another Maiden…" Cinder said before Arthas sighed and looked at the Fall Maiden.

"And you have a point as well… But Salem just lost 90% of her inner circle in one go. Tyrian is dead, the White Fang are crippled… Hazel is locked up, Mercury is down and out…. We took down most of Salem's enforcers. And with RWBY and them traveling to Atlas, they could handle Watts for us…" Arthas put in, Emerald crossed her arms.

"Or they could let Watts go after the relics and undo all the work you've done so far…" She put in, Arthas turned to Cinder before he looked back to Emerald.

"I really want to know what that crown does before we end this…" Arthas said before he turned to Cinder.

"You're the planner, I came up with a plan to topple Salem that's gone… Not to break into the headquarters of the world's best military to kill a corrupt doctor working for the queen of evil." Arthas stated, Cinder rubbed her temples and leaned back in her chair.

Arthas got up and started to rub her shoulders before she sighed and cracked her back.

"Thank you." She said and Arthas put his hands on the table and smiled.

"Cin, as much as I can be immature and rude at times? I'm always going to have your back… You proved you can be better than what you used to be… But this is going to be the grand finale… Once Watts is dead and gone? We're be done, Salem might come after us, but she'll be dealing with RWBY and the others… We're be able to enjoy the rest of our lives…." Arthas said, he blinked and walked around the table.

"Getting into Atlas is the bump in the road, they won't stop us from leaving… But brute force will not work, we need a way in that won't arise suspicion…. And considering what happened the last time our brand-new member used her Semblance?" Arthas said before he looked at Emerald.

"There's no way Emerald can use her Semblance on the fleet to get us through… Even if she could, Atlas would get suspicious and the last thing we need is someone being onto us when we're fighting our way to where Watts is…." Arthas said, Emerald blinked and then realized something.

"What about Cinder's Maiden powers?" Emerald asked, both Arthas and Cinder turned to look at her before she continued.

"Cinder can affect the weather, if we made bad enough weather, they'd focus more on the land-based defenses… We could land while their dealing with the bad weather… Even if it just buys us a few seconds, we should be able to at least land somewhere on Atlas where we can fight our way to Watts." Emerald said, Arthas turned to Cinder.

"I like her, she's got spunk… And she has a point, even 30 seconds of turning on the defenses again to handle the rain will give us enough time for us to try and land…. It's better than doing something that will take a while and give Watts way more time to prepare…." Arthas said, Cinder nodded and turned to Emerald.

"Thank you, Emerald… I'm going to look over the map again… We're going to need sleep." She said and smirked.

"This begins and ends tomorrow." Cinder said, Arthas nodded and kissed Cinder on the cheek.

This would end tomorrow, for good.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! This marks the beginning of the 5-10 part third and final arc. I want to point out I will right an epilogue after the ending. I am sad to see this story end; I might write a sequel soon. Next chapter will show Arthas, Emerald and Cinder heading to Atlas. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	28. Trip to Atlas

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fall from Grace. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. **

**(Bullhead headed to Atlas, 2 days after 10 miles out.)**

Arthas wouldn't call himself a masterful pilot… He would call himself very gifted though. He and Cinder flew the Bullhead towards Atlas at top speed.

"Remember the plan, we're probably going to get shot at… We need to time the storm with a lapse in their sensor scans." Arthas stated before Cinder nodded and continued to grip the copilot controls as tight as she could with her good hand and adjusted the sleeve for her other hand.

Emerald continued to remain strapped into her seat on the Bullhead as she spoke up from the cabin.

"I still think I could help!" Emerald shouted form the back of the Bullhead before Cinder spoke up.

"I don't want you straining yourself or your Semblance, Emerald…. We're going to have to fight up till we reach Watt's compound." She stated, the Bullhead carved through the air.

"You think we're end up dealing with anyone else? Watts could turn the entire military of Atlas against us… They want me dead more than you…" Cinder said, Arthas shook his head and looked at her.

"Not besides the few corrupt soldiers and any mechs Watts can send… The Grimm he probably smuggled in… I doubt General Ironwood doesn't know something is up… If Ruby and the others filled him in on what's going on? I will assume they did…. Ironwood will probably move what he has against Watts… Even if he didn't know, there is no way the Atlesian military would fight us in the streets…" Arthas said while the Bullhead corkscrewed through a bundle of trees.

"You're putting a lot of faith in Ruby…" Emerald said before Arthas slightly glared at her.

"Considering we don't have anyone else on our side and Cinder's Maiden powers are the only ace in the hole we have… And considering we're fighting Watts…" Arthas put in and Cinder narrowed her good eye.

"He's probably found a way to turn it against me or make it useless when we get there… And if Mercury is in jail…" Arthas said before Cinder nodded.

"Then Watts has to know we have Emerald… I wish we could have killed him in Mantle before he got away…" Cinder hissed out, her hand crackled with flames and Arthas looked at his girlfriend.

"Cin, don't let him get to you… We finish off Watts, then we can retire from this… Relax and do whatever it is we want…" Arthas muttered before he narrowly avoided crashing the Bullhead into a stream.

They were getting close, if the Bullhead wasn't shot in half or something by the guns of Atlas, he would gladly pay Miss Malachite for the Bullhead…. Though he had an idea he would probably guess she didn't care if they were shot down.

She did care about them, but the Bullhead? She had enough money to buy a fleet of them, she just happened to be more based in Mistral then anything.

"I'm going to kill him when we find him through, he's been a pain since I've met him…" Cinder stated under her breath, Arthas steered the Bullhead down a ravine before he turned to Cinder.

"You know I'm not expecting this Bullhead to last us, right? You know even if they don't shoot us down in the storm, Watt is going to have his men trap us on the island…" Arthas said, Cinder nodded and leaned back in her seat, they would be at Atlas within minutes, she pulled her heel clad feet to her chest while she started to wait.

Arthas unstrapped himself from the seat and cracked his back before looking at Cinder.

"You don't have a plan after we land, do you?" Arthas asked, he was nervous deep down. He would be landing with one of the most wanted women on the planet on the heart of Atlas…. A city with enough firepower to bring down an entire army.

He also knew Cinder wouldn't take civilian risks into mind… Atlas would probably find a way to get innocent people out of the way though.

It didn't hurt the fact that Cinder would probably cut through everyone in her way…. No, she wouldn't, he wouldn't let her… He just had to find a way to.

"CANNONS!" Cinder yelled before she dodged a blast from a turret that would have shredded the Bullhead like it was tissue paper.

Arthas blinked and looked at the horizon, they were at Atlas, the massive landmass stood in front of them and then a Giant Nevermore rushed at them.

Cinder steered the Bullhead away and then realized something. The Nevermore was leading a group of Griffins.

"What the hell is going on?" Cinder asked, Arthas realized what was going on easily.

"Watts planned for us to reach Atlas… And now he's going to kill us with Atla's own guns." Arthas stated.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out the battle of Atlas will be the final event of the story. Next chapter will be on Sunday or so. I want to point out I might make a short sequel if people want it enough. Next chapter will show Arthas and Cinder trying to break into Atlas. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: This arc might be a bit longer then I said it was. **


	29. Airdrop into Atlas

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fall from Grace. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. **

**(Bullhead outside Atlas.)**

Cinder dodged a canon shot that would have sheered the wing of the Bullhead off. She could see the Atlesian Airships which were wondering what was happening.

"I'm going to kill that damn…." Cinder hissed before the Nevermore dived at them and Cinder and Arthas avoided it.

"You think we should just rush to Atlas and ditch the Bullhead over the city?" Arthas asked before he felt the Grimm continue to divebomb at him, he looked at a Griffon.

"We're probably be shot down… Do you want to try? Cinder asked before Arthas turned to look at her.

"Yes, because you can fly and I can't and I can avoid these Grimm before the Atlesians shoot them down? You're the damn Fall Maiden and you can dive through those turrets…." Arthas stated, he looked at her and Cinder said nothing before she sighed.

"I have to deal with them… You think you can find a way to disable those guns? If you can't, me and Emerald can crash land on Atlas…." Arthas said before Cinder nodded and slowly got up.

"We've only going to have one shot to do this…" Arthas said while he banked the Bullhead as fast as possible. He saw the Atlesian Dropships and Mantas being deployed and sighed, Atlas was going to go crazy from what he was going to do.

He dodged a Griffon that grazed the Bullhead. Cinder opened the door and held her right hand in front of her while the wind whipped at her face.

"Cinder!" Arthas shouted to be heard over the wind, Cinder turned to him while Emerald drew her guns.

"What!?" Cinder yelled while Arthas got up and walked over to her, he pressed the autopilot at the last second.

"If we die, or I don't see you again? It was a pleasure to meet you and fight off an evil tyrannical queen." Arthas said before he wrapped an arm around Cinder and kissed the Fall Maiden.

Cinder's eye widened before she kissed back and smiled. Wrapping her arm around Artha's neck before he put his hands on her waist while she raised her leg. Emerald watched the couple detach but hold each other.

"Thanks for not giving up on me… And don't you dare die, or…" Cinder started to say before a canon nearly hit them and knocked the Fall Maiden out of the Bullhead.

"You think she's going to be ticked off at any of that?" Emerald asked, still somewhat in shock over seeing her boss kiss an assassin before Arthas nodded.

"Yep… And she's probably going to tear me apart for kissing her like that… Now hang on, we're going to get rid of these Grimm…. And hopefully find General Ironwood before we both die." Arthas said before he closed the door as the Nevermore cawed at them before being pelted by a missile.

Arthas strapped himself back into the pilot seat and swung the Bullhead which the canons had stopped firing at mostly to target Cinder, started to fire at the Bullhead again.

Arthas turned the Bullhead towards the airships. It was time to try and draw off some heat.

**(With Cinder)**

Cinder had fully admitted to herself she loved Arthas… And that Watts was going to die by her hand for blasting her out of the Bullhead.

She watched the group of Grimm continue to attack the Bullhead, 2 of the 6 Griffons went to attack her, she wondered if any of the Argus Grimm would attack Atlas.

She swore she also saw a flock of Manticore and Sphinx join the attack.

The Griffon swiped at her head before she dodged it and corkscrewed through the air with a blast of flame.

She grabbed ahold of its head with her good arm and stabbed her claw through its head with her other hand.

She kicked off it's body while the other Griffon clawed at her while snapping at her with its beak.

Cinder dodged it, but was clipped in the face, she growled and grabbed onto the Grimm's wing before she summoned one of her blades.

The Grimm twirled in the ear and continued to try and snap at her while both flew through the air. Cinder dodged the clumsy attempt as she dug her foot into the side of its head. She climbed atop the Grimm and twirled her blade.

She forced its beak open with a shard of ice before stabbing it through the head. She watched the Grimm shriek before she kicked off it and blasted a plume of flame from her right hand.

She landed in a crouch while the dead Griffon slammed into the ground behind her, she took a breath and opened her eyes which were squeezed shut from the fall.

"This ends today, Arthur…" She said before peeling off her other sleeve and freezing it to a tree for later.

She had guns to disable.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I promise next chapter will be longer, this chapter I wanted to focus on the romance and action a bit… Next chapter will be on Saturday or so and will show Cinder trying to disable the guns and Arthas and Emerald dealing with the flying Grimm, until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	30. Crash landing

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fall from Grace. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. **

**(Bullhead outside Atlas.)**

Arthas almost crashed the Bullhead into the side of an airship with the Nevermore following. He flew close enough to the canons for the Nevermore to be blown apart before a Griffon slashed at the Bullhead.

"This Bullhead isn't going to last much longer!" Emerald yelled before Arthas narrowly dodged another Manticore which dived at the cockpit.

He thumbed the triggers for the autocannons and gunned down a Griffon before he turned back to Emerald.

"Then we should get as far into the city as we can… I'm sending a message on the controls to Atlas… Hang on, this isn't going to be a good landing… It's going to be a very bad crash…" Arthas stated before he slammed the controls forward.

He looked at the city while the rest of the Grimm started to chase them before he saw the Atlesian Airforce start to shoot down the Grimm.

The guns didn't target them. Arthas didn't know if it was a hardware thing. He also guessed if Watts was trying to make them look like a problem so they would be killed by the air force.

"You think Cinder is ok?" Emerald asked before Arthas watched another Griffon leave a dent on the Bullhead before he shot it.

"Knowing her? Yes, I don't think…" Arthas started to say before one of the canons fired and Arthas saw smoke and fire from one of the turbines.

"I think I'm going to kill Watts if we live through this…" Arthas muttered before the Bullhead began to fall towards the ground.

He pulled the controls up and tried to fight the pull of gravity, he turned to Emerald.

"I'd get buckled in… We're going down and it might not be in snow… I'll try and take us down somewhere inside the city…" Arthas stated.

**(With Cinder)**

Cinder uppercut a Beowolf with enough force to decapitate it before looking up to see the flaming Bullhead barrel towards Atlas.

"ARTHAS! EMERALD!" Cinder yelled before a bullet grazed her side, nearly damaging her dress before she turned to the legions of AK-130s and AK-200s. She had no doubt that the other types of Atlesian mechs were under Watts control.

But there were thousands of millions not under his control…. And she would destroy every mech between her and the Bullhead.

Cinder summoned _Midnight_ in its sword forms and looked around. Her eye blazed with anger and scorn.

"If you can hear me, Watts… If a single hair on them is hurt… I will burn you before all of Atlas…" Cinder hissed before an AK-130 had its visor shattered by a bullet which also cut through an AK-200.

Ruby Rose stood with _Crescent Rose_ as she pulled the lever to cycle another round. Jaune leapt onto the snowy plain along with

"Does Ironwood know about Watts?" Cinder asked, not caring how the crimson reaper had found her or how she had evaded Watt's troops.

She would handle whatever problems they still had after they were done with all of this.

"I don't know… I do know where Watts is…. Weiss went to talk to tell him you were coming and all that…." Ruby said before she deflected a shot from an AK-200.

Cinder turned to see the small battalion of droids who had stopped a minute to study the duo before rushing in to attack again.

"Then help me trash these droids so we can get to Watts." Cinder ordered before she deflected a shot from an AK-200 and then roundhouse kicked the droid's head off and into the ocean.

**(With Arthas and Emerald.)**

The Bullhead skidded to a stop in the middle of Atlas, it slammed into the streets, knocked over a car or 2 and then crashed into a building before stopping.

Arthas kicked the door off and then looked around, his clothing was finer than his body, he felt a cracked rib or so and his Aura was low. He turned to look at Emerald while he coughed and then leapt out of the Bullhead.

Emerald followed, her Aura crackled and a check of her scroll showed hers was at 50% and Arthas's was at 25%.

"Arthas… Your hurt badly…" Emerald said, panting in pain before Arthas turned to look at her.

"It's part of the job, kid… This is going to be my final job one way or another… Unless fate has another fate for me… Let's get going, we need to make it to the fortress… We don't run into any problems and we're be fine when we get there." Arthas stated.

"That will be easier said than done." Arthas heard and turned to see a group of AK-130s and a group of Beowolves with collars on them.

"Crap…." Arthas said before Watts chuckled.

"If you had just joined us, this wouldn't be happening." Watts said.

"I made my destiny…" Arthas said before the wounded Assassin lunged forward.

Yang, Weiss, Blake and Nora and Ren joined the battle.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I know these chapters are short. Next chapter, which is all action and little talking, will be different. Next chapter on next Saturday or so and will show Cinder, Jaune and Ruby fighting off Watt's soldiers and Arthas and Emerald trying to survive the ambush. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	31. Watt's escape

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fall from Grace. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. **

**(Atlas.)**

Arthas felt every old wound he had burning his body while he fought the Grimm, he choke slammed one of Watt's soldiers to the ground. He took another punch before grabbing the man's wrist and twisting it before throwing it to the side.

He saw Yang decapitate an AK-200 with a right hook before he sighed and turned on his scroll. He looked at the bodies of defeated and slain soldiers and shattered AK-130s and AK-200s.

And yet more would come… Watts had much more, but Arthas had to handle it.

"Cinder, can you hear me?"

**(With Cinder)**

Cinder decapitated an AK-130 before freezing another and shattering it with a kick.

"Cinder, can you hear me?" Cinder heard over her scroll while she turned to see Ruby decapitate an AK-200. She flipped away while Jaune bisected another AK-200.

"Arthas? What happened, where are you? I saw your Bullhead spiraling towards the city." Cinder asked before she was forced to start blocking bullets before she melted another wave of androids with a wave of fire.

She saw more AK-130s approaching and prepared to destroy them, she had taken a few hits and panted.

"We've crash landed somewhere in the upper part of town, Watt's has been throwing soldiers, mechs and Grimm at us. I don't know if he has White Fang or so… He has an entire army in the city, the rest of Ruby's friends besides Qrow and that boy with the cane are with us… I count about 40 or soldiers are down, but I can hear AK-280S and those Spider Droids approaching… I think Watts has the entire mechanical division of the military under his control." Arthas put in, Cinder could hear him firing, Cinder created a bolt of lightning she fired at the Mechs, knocking them offline and allowing her to create a small ice wall between herself and the droids.

"All of the soldiers here have been AK mechs… And Watts controlled the mechs…." Cinder muttered before she scanned the sky.

Her dead eye crippled her depth perception… Not her sight.

She spotted an Atlesian cruiser, slowly getting more and more further away from the city. She also saw what looked like a combination of Manta fighters, Atlesian Dropships, Bullheads, Nevermores, Griffons, Sphinx and Manticores surrounding the ship. 

"This is a diversion…" Cinder whispered; she now could guess at Watts plan.

Atlesian cruisers only had a controlling range of 50 miles or so, after that, the hardware in their droids would degrade and the mechs they controlled would be tougher to control.

Watts wasn't in the city, the Atlesian Military would have found him and arrested and rerouted his tech.

He was on a cruiser, escaping to Salem with whatever forces he had left that were loyal to him and Salem… While using the soldiers who either were disposable or had questionable loyalties.

"Arthas?" Cinder asked.

**(With Arthas)**

Arthas tossed _Judas_ into one of Watt's men before firing _Charon_ at an Ursa which Nora crushed the skull of.

"Yeah?" Arthas asked, panting as Cinder responded, Emerald continued to shoot at the advancing army down the street while Arthas ducked behind a piece of rubble.

"I know where Watts is, he's not in the city. He's on an Atlesian cruiser, trying to escape to Salem." Cinder stated, Arthas blinked before firing down the street as he saw a Manta fighter race down the road.

Its strafed Watt's soldiers, killing soldiers and Grimm and sending destroyed androids flying.

"You mean he's already onto us!? Damn it, we're never going to reach him, we've failed…" Arthas said before he heard a sigh from Cinder before she spoke.

"I can reach him." Cinder stated, Arthas felt his eyes widen before he realized what Cinder was planning to do.

"Cinder, no, he's not worth it, you go up there and none of us will be able to back you up…." Arthas stated before he ducked behind cover and continued firing _Judas _and _Charon_ into the crowd of soldiers and androids which continued to march at them. 

"If Watts gets away, all this will be for nothing… And Salem cannot regrow her inner circle… Besides, I'll be putting my own life on the line…. Maybe this will be enough to redeem myself for Vale and Haven." Cinder stated, Arthas turned to look at Emerald who looked at him while both continued to shoot down the street. Arthas pulled out new clips and slammed them into his weapons.

"There's no talking you out of this, is there? You're as stubborn as me when it comes to trying suicide missions for things like this, aren't you?" Arthas asked, he got an answer a few seconds later.

"Would you love me if I wasn't?" She asked with amusement, Arthas smiled and then sighed.

"No… I probably wouldn't… Just make sure you come back after you kill that scumbag…." Arthas said before he fired a round at the crowd.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out after next chapter will be longer. I apologize for saying these chapters will be longer then not following up. Next chapter will be on Saturday or so and will show Cinder chasing after Watts and Arthas and the others regrouping. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	32. Cinder's Ascent

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fall from Grace. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. **

**(Atlas.)**

Cinder leapt off the edge of Atlas and flew up, blasting fire from her hands while she angled towards the Atlesian Warship.

She saw streaks of gunfire and sparks. Ruby and the others were fighting in the city while she continued to rocket toward the sky. Dealing with the ship was nothing with her maiden powers. Cinder worried more about the shield of death around the ship.

She watched the Bullheads and Atlesian Dropships rush at her and she prepared to swat them from the sky.

**(With Arthas and Emerald)**

Arthas shot another White Fang soldier in the chest before he was forced to reload.

"Cinder, I don't know if you can hear me, that ship should nearly be out of range…. We're starting to get low on Ammo, my Aura hasn't had a chance to rechange… We're fighting on fumes, but Watts is about to lose 75% of his army…" Arthas put in, he turned to see an AK-130 stab at him before he stabbed _Judas_ into the mech and kicked it to the ground.

He took a bullet which sliced through his side and shattered his Aura, he gasped in pain.

A kick from a White Fang soldier knocked him to the ground. He looked at the man and realized that he was going to either get hurt badly or he was finally going to die.

Then the man took a shot to the back from an Atlesian soldier. He looked down the street to see Atlesian reinforcements were finally arriving.

Part of him wondered why Atlesian reinforcements were arriving after so long… Though part of him guessed it was more because of soldiers in the city or so.

"I was wondering when the army of Atlas would show up…" Arthas stated, he panted both in exhaustion and in pain.

He looked up to see explosion after explosion rock the sky and smiled while more Atlesian forces began to arrive. He could also see Mantas and 2 Atlesian Cruisers chasing down Watt's flagship.

**(With Cinder)**

Cinder blasted a Bullhead, ignited the ammo in the Gunship and caused it to start to fall towards Atlas. She summoned an ice shield to block the missiles from a Manta.

She was knocked back by an Atlesian Gunship slamming into her. She felt her aura slip down while she struggled to stay in the air. The Dropship went to ram her again and was cut in half on the wing by a blast from an Atlesian Cruiser.

"Cinder fall, this is General James Ironwood… I'm sure I don't have to introduce myself formally…" Cinder heard while she landed on a cruiser and panted. Her powers were being pushed to her limits.

"Not really… Watts is escaping on that cruiser… If he gets away…" Cinder started to say while leaning on the hull and panting.

"We're handle them… I know what you did in Vale… And if this was anything else, I would have you arrested." Ironwood stated and Cinder chuckled in amusement.

"I'm well aware that Vale happened… But I'm going to stop Watts… If you want to arrest me… But first I'm going to bring down Watts." Cinder stated, she got a response a few minutes later.

"Bring Watts down and we're talk…. Go, Salem needs to be stopped and the only way to do that will be to bring down her chief scientist…." Ironwood said and Cinder looked at the floating warship above.

"Clear me a path and I'll do it… And make sure the others are ok, Watts hacked your military…" Cinder said before Ironwood responded.

"The AK-200s and AP-290s are our again…. The AK-130s and Watts spider droids just turned off, Fall… Your boyfriend is fine, he's out of the fight though, he took a bullet to the chest and combined with the damage from that crash he was in? He's not coming to get back up anytime soon…." Ironwood said, Cinder's eye glowed with rage before she threw herself off the airship and flew towards the ship.

She burned a Nevermore which tried to slam into her, she summoned a gust of wind in her hand. She blasted at the Bullheads, Mantas and Atlesians.

They scattered like bugs in a windshield, she rushed at another Nevermore which snapped its beak at her. She ran down every feather it threw at her, kicking off the Nevermore at the hull of the ship.

She blasted at it with her teeth gritted, fire burning from her fingertips. The metal exploded and she landed in the ship, brushing off her dress.

She clutched her hands and then she started to look around the ship while explosions raged around the ship.

"This has to end, Watts… Hang on, Arthas… Emerald, you and the others better take care of business down there…" Cinder said while clenching her burning fists.

"While I handle things up here…" Cinder stated.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Cinder is pushing herself to nearly passing out… And yes, Arthas was taken out of the battle by wounds from the battle and the crash. Next chapter will show Cinder fighting to get to Watts and will be one of the last chapters. Until Sunday or so, Lighting Wolf out.**

**Ps: Every chapter besides the Watts fight in 2 chapters and epilogue will be 900 words. **


	33. Cinder's decision

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fall from Grace. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. **

**(Atlas, Watt's flagship.)**

Cinder had known rage and anger in her life. She had been enraged when Ruby had scarred her for life and taken her eye. She had been furious when Salem had discarded her after all the blood she shed and all she suffered.

Arthas and Emerald were 2 of the only people to care about her as a person, not a tool, not a weapon… Not a thing. And Watts and his outdated, tin can army had hurt one of those people she had truly cared for.

she would drag him to the top of his ship and throw his broken, burned body from the sky before she tore the ship apart.

She stabbed through another of Watt's soldiers and roundhouse kicked another hard enough to shatter his visor. She continued to clench her swords so hard it felt like she would break them.

Cinder wasn't surprised there was no androids in the ship, they were probably in the cargo hold. Watts had so many damn androids in the city, he had probably planned to ruin Atlas and leave it vulnerable to the Grimm by the time he was gone.

He would have nothing, Cinder keyed her scroll while she melted another door, an explosion shook the ship.

Ironwood was probably trying to disable the ship… She wanted Watts dead, and if there was still a craft in the hanger…

She would take away his hope before she crushed Watts. Emerald came in over the scroll.

"Cinder, are you up there? Ironwood has everything down here fine… He said he would disable that ship your on if you can't handle things in 25 minutes… He said Watts is too risky and dangerous to take chances with…" Emerald said, Cinder was nearly on the bridge anyway, the airships weren't that big anyway

"Tell the General if I'm not done within 15 minutes to have one of his dropships strafe the hanger… I can cripple the engines if he wants…." Cinder said, she marched down the hallway towards the hanger.

An entire squad of 10 soldiers were awaiting her, Cinder rushed through them. They fired at her with rifles as she dove through the gunfire.

With a slash of her swords, they parted like paper as Cinder formed a flaming fist and punched through the door.

Watts stood alone on the bridge; Cinder's heels clicked on the floor as the groans of the dying soldiers came from behind her. Cinder formed a wall of ice behind her as she stared at Watts through her good eye.

"Humans always fail you… Unlike machines, that's why I always favored them over humans. They don't question orders; they don't think about anything but what you tell them… They can be made to be endless." Watts said, he turned from the window to Cinder who dispelled her swords, she could kill Watts with her bare hands.

"You always were too arrogant for your own good… Thinking the world owed you something… Did you honestly think you could escape your past?" Watts asked, Cinder crossed her arms.

"I'm not trying to escape it, Watts… I'm facing it… More than I can say for you…." Cinder stated while the doctor laughed in amusement.

"I fully embraced my role as the 'villain' if you wish to use such childish terms… But we both know Ozpin is no saint… Neither is your lover… Did you think I didn't know about your love for him? I heard every call, every word… Every letter, that you dribbled from your mouth… You're so sickening in love with Arthas I'd have thought you'd have a family then pursue me." Watts hissed while Cinder heard no sound of reinforcements.

There were no turrets or anything on the bridge, Watts always had a backup plan… Like she did, like she always tried to.

"I regret that my forces would rather submit and flee this ship… Those soldiers you dealt with were some of the last few soldiers I had… Thankfully, even if I die, I will win…." Watts said, Cinder looked at the doctor with confusion clearly in her eye.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Cinder asked, Watts turned to her with a chuckle.

"My troops have done damage to Atlas… Even if they repair it, they cannot repair it enough to stop Salem…. Even if you kill me, this ship shall crash into Atlas, detonating the reactor and killing everyone… My death will be nothing if not a symbol that Salem cannot be stopped… It is why I like chess, Ms. Fall… A 'King' will sacrifice any member of the board they must to win… And I have played the game to know I am not much better than a lowly rook… You were Salem's Queen on the board… And you threw it away because you knew she wouldn't allow you to live even if you served her will… Pathetic…" Watts said, Cinder pointed a finger at him.

"Pathetic? You threw me away; you care nothing about life! You didn't fight for anything, Watts… You had Salem fight for you… I might have been using Salem… But I fought for everything I have in life… Every shred of power, every bit of influence… Monster or not… I fought for it…" Cinder stated, Watts crossed his arms and turned to the window.

"Nobody is a hero in this world, Fall… Kill me, it won't stop Atlas from dying with me…." Watts said, Cinder considered her options.

Killing Watts would just cause the ship to crash… And yet, leaving him alive would get nothing down.

Cinder sighed and turned to Watts.

"The only person that will be dying… Will be you…" Cinder stated before her eye glowed. The clouds grew dark.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Watts asked before a bolt of lightning hammered the ship.

"Showing you just how much you don't know me…" Cinder said as the core of the cruiser exploded.

The cruiser began to burn as it fell back toward Remnant.

"I see we're both going to die then." Watts stated.

Cinder smirked.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out there will be no fight with Watts… I'm sorry, I cannot think of Watt's being a fighter. Next chapter will show Cinder's final actions against Watts and begin the 2 chapters before the epilogue or so. Also, there will be a short sequel after this, until Sunday or so, Lighting Wolf out! **


	34. The fall of Salem

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fall from Grace. Enjoy the 1800-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. **

**(Atlas, Watt's flagship.)**

Cinder used her Semblance on the window which she rushed towards it; she heated the particles within it till it shattered with its signature whistling sound.

Watts did nothing as he bolted for the door, Cinder summoned _Midnight_ in its bow form while she leapt out the window. She turned to look at Watts as he rushed through the melting ice.

She notched 3 arrows and fired, nailing Watts in the arm, back and leg. She didn't know if it killed him, it wouldn't kill possibly…

But he wouldn't reach the hanger, he would die when the ship crashed, of his wounds… Or in the explosions and fires consuming the cruiser.

She watched the storm she created consume the ship, fires raked the ship as it began to fall towards the ocean, taking with it the last remnants of Salem's inner circle.

She felt a bolt of lightning strike her and her Aura shattered, she felt the drain of her power usage catch up as well. She gasped and fell unconscious.

She continued to fall towards Remnant, Watt's flagship split in half while the wreckage carried the body of the horrid doctor towards the oceans of Argus.

That was when a massive Neon Blue Nevermore caught the Fall Maiden and carried her towards General Ironwood's flagship.

**(Atlesian Cruiser, 1 day later.)**

Cinder groaned and slowly sat up, she breathed and saw that her dress had her sleeve on a chair next to her. She also had cuts in her dress, nothing her Semblance couldn't fix.

"I was beginning to think you'd never wake up…" Cinder heard and turned to see Ironwood with Winter and Qrow behind him. They walked out of the room, 'Ironwood had planned this' was what Cinder thought.

"Ironwood…." Cinder muttered and brought her human hand up to touch her scarred face.

"I'm well aware you're behind the attack in Vale…. Your speech was clear as day… And the remains of Watt's scroll had your fingerprints… I could have you arrested or executed for crimes like that." Ironwood stated, Cinder looked to the side before looking at her.

"Where's Emerald and Arthas?" Cinder asked, she knew the people of Atlas would be fine. They had Ironwood protecting them.

"Ms. Sustrai is outside the room… Mr. Blizzard is healing inside another medical unit… With about half my best men here with you and the other half with him… Ms. Fall." Ironwood said before he turned to look at the Fall Maiden.

"And this is the part where I get thrown in jail to rot while you talk to Ozpin?" Cinder asked, Ironwood turned to look to the side.

"I'm well aware you and your boyfriend killed off and erased Salem's inner circle, the bullet that killed Tyrian matches the ones from Artha's guns… Hazel has been sent to the most secure location in Atlas possible and will be moved around until we find both a way to deal with his Semblance…" Ironwood said before he walked around to the other side of Cinder's bed and took a seat.

"Mercury, the White Fang and Watts?" Cinder asked while she groaned in pain and her Aura crackled as it started to recharge.

"Mercury is being sent to Mistral… I don't want him near Hazel… The White Fang have shown signs of fragmenting… With the death of its leader and the capture of its Lieutenant that RWBY delivered to specialist Cordo? They're be wrapped up in a few weeks…. As for Watts…" Ironwood said before he crossed his arms.

"What's left of his cruiser is underwater, your little lightning show destroyed the reactor and the ship… Watts died of a combination of burns, blood loss from the arrows you shot him with… And drowning… He's not coming back." Ironwood said before he looked Cinder in the eye.

"I want you to be put through every single atrocity you committed… I want to make you suffer for killing my friend… I want you to go down for what you did…." Ironwood said while he clenched his fists.

"I feel a 'but' coming…" Cinder said, Ironwood nodded and walked to the window.

"Considering you helped defeat Salem's inner circle, crippled the White Fang, gave us half of the Relics Salem is hunting…. And helped defend from an invasion on Atlas? I will allow you to leave this ship with your associate and your boyfriend on a few conditions…" Ironwood said before he turned to Cinder.

"Any… And I mean ANY, information you have on Salem? I want it, second, you are going to allow me to keep an eye on you. I'm not going to let a rogue Maiden galivant around Remnant…. And third? You agree to safeguard Mistral… If your even from Mistral like you said you were…." Ironwood said, Cinder realized what Ironwood wanted.

"You want me to take over as Headmistress of Haven…." Cinder said, Ironwood nodded, that was when a voice came from the window.

"You… Will… SUFFER…." The voice said and then a Seer appeared from the window, Ironwood rested his hand on his revolver as Cinder got up from her bed.

"Salem." Cinder said as the face of the queen of darkness appeared on the Seer.

"You will burn for this, Cinder… After all I did for you…" Salem said, Ironwood went to draw his weapon before Cinder lowered his arm.

"You abandoned me like a toy after I failed…. You lied to me about giving me what I wanted… You took my life away…" Cinder stated before Salem narrowed her eyes.

"This won't stop me, Cinder… If you think the relics are safe… That you saved humanity…." Salem said before Cinder glared at the Grimm.

"I destroyed every warrior besides you… I won't be the one to stop you… But I will live knowing I destroyed your empire… And that mine and the children on Vale won't live under a tyrant… And if I'm being honest? I feel as powerful as I wanted to be…" Cinder said while her eye glowed.

"Cinder-…" Salem said before Cinder clenched her fist.

"Goodbye… Salem." Cinder said before a flash of ice coated over the Grimm and it fell from sight. It was soon followed by a strike of lightning which finished off the Grimm.

Cinder's eye stopped glowing as Cinder turned to Ironwood and grabbed her sleeve with her Shadow Hand, she pulled the sleeve over her arm.

"If we're done here… I'd like to go home…. I can tell you where Salem is… But I can't fight her… She's too strong… She'd turn my powers against me… She'd use my Maiden Powers… Me and Arthas disposed of her inner circle…" Cinder said before she went to walk out of the room.

"And General?" Cinder said before she turned to Ironwood who crossed his arms.

"Thank you… And I'm done with power… I want a family… And to be done from fighting for now…" Cinder said before she exited the room and walked past Qrow and Winter.

Both said nothing, Cinder had a hunch that both wanted to talk to Ironwood, she passed them and walked towards the part of the ship where she knew Arthas would be.

She closed her eyes as she mentally called the Grimm Dragon to her… She preferred her way of traveling home… And she would gladly talk to Ironwood… Once she was home in Mistral… Where she was born…

She walked through the soldiers guarding the wing, all of them looked at her… All on edge, but none stopped her.

She used her right hand to open the door and walked in.

Emerald stood next to Arthas who had his arm in a sling and his coat undone. She could see wraps around his ribs and bruises on his face and neck.

"CINDER!" Emerald said, hugging the woman who said nothing, she returned the hug and smiled.

"Good to see you, Emerald…" Cinder said, she turned to the door and Emerald blinked.

"Wait on the deck for me… We're going home…" Cinder ordered, Emerald nodded and left the room.

"I saw that ship go down… I ended up fighting without my Aura… Got a few more scars to add to the collection…" Arthas said as he looked at her with slightly opened eyes.

Cinder slapped Arthas who winced at her hit. He groaned and sighed.

"Ok… I deserved…" Arthas started to say before Cinder smashed her lips into Arthas who's eyes turned into saucers. Cinder put her right hand behind Arthas's head. He put his good hand on her waist.

The couple closed their eyes and only pulled away for air.

"If you ever worry me like that, I'll kill you myself." Cinder stated while Arthas smirked and nodded.

"You kill that scumbag?" Arthas asked, Cinder nodded and Arthas sat up, in pain as his Aura crackled and started to recharge.

"Then we're done… We're going back to Mistral?" Arthas asked, Cinder helped her lover out of the bed while he slipped on his boots.

"Your mine… Don't forget that, you belong to me and I won't allow anyone to have you…" Cinder said, she hissed the words like she did when she wanted power... Wanted something she couldn't live without.

She had it now, a group of people who loved her… And she would be damned if the world took that from her.

**(10 minutes later)**

Emerald looked at the others while Cinder helped Arthas onto the dragon, he helped her as well before the couple looked at the others.

"Cinder!" Ruby yelled and the Fall Maiden looked at her, ready to fight if she had to.

"Thank you." Ruby said, it wasn't the type of thank you that would be given to a friend. Cinder knew they would probably never become friends.

But they could be allies… And Cinder was coming to grips with that. She nodded and patted the dragon which lifted off with the trio attached to it.

"So… What now?" Emerald asked, Cinder turned to Arthas and smiled.

"We return to Mistral… And we rebuild…" Cinder said before she willed the dragon to go faster.

"I'm going to be the Headmistress of Haven…. And I'll make sure to rebuild Mistral." Cinder said before she turned to Arthas.

"Were you planning on telling me before or after you made out with me?" Arthas asked before Cinder elbowed him playfully.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! This is the start of the 2-part finale. I might make a 10-part sequel showing the life of Arthas and Cinder married. Next chapter will be on Saturday or so and will show Cinder and Arthas talking to Ms. Malachite and set up the final part… Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	35. Return to Mistral

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fall from Grace. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. **

**(Mistral, Ms. Malachite's bar.)**

"Your what?!" Arthas asked while Cinder walked around the bar with Emerald.

"Since you both have been coming back here so much… I thought you might as well buy a home here… Isn't like there's anywhere in Mistral to go anyway unless sparks over there knows a better place…." Malachite said while Arthas sighed and turned to look at Cinder.

"How much money am I going to have to pay for this?" Arthas asked, Malachite leaned back in her chair.

"Nothing… Consider it a favor for helping take down the only woman around more dangerous than me and your wife…" Malachite said before Arthas raised an eyebrow and then looked at Cinder, she could see a slight smirk on her face as she looked over her shoulder.

"She said something about 'wanting a family to carry on the Fall bloodline…' And something about the fact that it's one of the things she wants if she isn't going to focusing on world conquest… I'd watch your back, Mr. Blizzard." Malachite teased before Arthas sighed and brought a hand to his bandaged chest.

"Screw it… I'll leave it to you to talk…." Arthas said before he walked outside where the Grimm Wyvern would be.

"He took that better than I thought…. Arthas doesn't like to give an inch when he chooses something…." Malachite said while Cinder smiled.

"Neither do I…" Cinder said before the crime lord frowned.

"I heard you're going to be Headmistress of Haven… You know I'm the biggest crime lord around these parts…." Cinder heard from Malachite and she crossed her arms.

"You're an information broker… Junior has your daughters in Vale and he hasn't been caught… When I become Headmistress, I have a feeling your leave to find somewhere else to go… And you're be their enemy… You have done nothing to me… I'll do nothing to you unless we have a problem." Cinder stated before she summoned her scimitar and looked over the blade.

"I guess we're be done then in a few weeks… You take care when that day comes… Ms. Fall." Malachite said before Cinder looked out the door at Arthas.

**(With Arthas)**

Arthas looked at the sleeping dragon, it was proof some Grimm weren't monsters… It had a master, Cinder…

He started to type on his Scroll, his war was over… If RWBY and the others were good enough to defeat Salem? It would end the war she had with Humanity. He would be done with this arc of his life. He would be free to pick another part of his life.

"Your arm is still healing." Cinder said, Arthas turned to her and looked at her through closed eyes.

"So is my life… Salem is going down… And now your claiming me…" Arthas said while Cinder leaned on a tree.

"You showed me there are things much better than power… And since you are one of the only people, I can consider my equal without my Maiden Powers? I want you… Because if not, I'll lose myself again… A broken Maiden is a far worse monster then one who is power hungry." Cinder said, Arthas leaned on the tree as well.

"You're not broken… I am… And you fixed me… You helped me deal with what I am… Being a warrior with no purpose but cash and blood." Arthas said while Cinder put her gloved hand on Arthas's face. He touched her scarred side of her face in response.

"You fixed me by showing me there's more then power and death… Will you stay with me?" Cinder asked, it sounded softer, more like a plea then a demand from the Fall Maiden.

"Until death takes me, Cin… Just know if we're going to be together, you're stuck with my crappy sense of humor and constant ribbing." Arthas said, Cinder smiled.

"I wouldn't be deciding to be with you if I couldn't deal with it…" Cinder said, she buried her head into Arthas's neck while he kissed her forehead.

"You know if we have kids, they're going to wonder why their mom has a scar on her face, a monster arm and why she has superpowers…" Arthas said, Cinder huffed and rolled her eye.

"I'll just tell them it's because their mother kills monsters… And their dad used to kill bad people…" Cinder said, Arthas rolled his eyes.

"Oh, that will work out great… Our kids will think their parents are crazy…" Arthas joked before Cinder elbowed her boyfriend again.

"Ow… You trying to break the rest of my ribs?" Arthas jokingly asked.

"I'm starting to think I'm doing Remnant a bigger favor by keeping you under control." Cinder joked, Arthas huffed.

"Ow… Such burn." Arthas said before Cinder elbowed him hard.

"Ow!" Arthas yelled while Cinder smirked and continued to hug her boyfriend.

They had their entire lives left to them now. And everyone would know and fear Cinder.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! This is the semi finale; the next chapter is going to be the finale… I want to thank everyone who enjoyed their story and stuck with it to the end. Bad grammar and all. Next chapter will be the 900-1500-word finale and will feature a timeskip. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	36. A Maiden's Tale end

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fall from Grace. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. **

**(Mistral, Haven, 15 Years after the battle of Atlas.)**

45-year-old Cinder continued to look through documents before there was a knock on the door.

"Ms. Blizzard? Your husband is here." Cinder heard from her secretary before the door opened.

Cinder stood, in a new version of her dress she had worn before, it now had a dragon like crystal of refined Red Dust. She also had an obsidian wedding ring on her right hand. Her hair hadn't grown out much, Arthas's and her children liked it too much.

Arthas now a grey long sleeve shirt, a more whitish and greyer long coat with hints of black. He had green boots and charcoal gloves.

"So, you putting in more work or were you just avoiding me, Charcoal, Sliver and your daughter you have yet to name?" Arthas asked while Cinder stood up to look at her husband.

"More like I left early because my sons are just as uncontrollable as my husband can be." Cinder joked, Arthas pretended to be hurt by the jab before he leaned on the desk.

"You ever think you'd be standing behind the desk you are now?" Arthas asked, Cinder walked to the window and walked out on the courtyard where students walked.

HER students… A term she had come to… Like? Like was a good word to describe it.

"Ozpin telling you anything?" Arthas ask, Cinder pursed her lips before she turned to Arthas.

"Glynda took over the school… Ozpin and his reincarnation? Oscar? We haven't heard from him since the fight with Salem… You know, Arthas, it's funny. I tried to kill Glynda and now she's one of my best friends." Cinder said, Arthas nodded and looked at her.

He now was a warrior defending Mistral… Some called a Huntsmen or so, maybe he would be one soon. His sons wanted to be one, it brought a smile to him.

"Well, you wanted to kill me and now we're married… And you still want to try and kill me at times…. Just like most marriages." Arthas joked before Cinder elbowed him in the ribs playfully.

"Easy, you're going to claw my ribs out…" Arthas stated before he turned back to the door and smiled.

"I never thought I'd be able to turn my life around, you know? I thought I'd be dead during the fight with Salem… Now it's been 15 years or so since then. Then I met you, the Fall Maiden…" Arthas stated before he turned to his wife who leaned over the table.

She kissed him before leaning her head against his, he put his arm on her waist.

"I didn't think I'd find happiness with you, Cin… But I'm going to be honest, I'm happy I met you and then we built this life together…" Arthas said, Cinder smiled and looked at her wedding ring before she gasped in pain as her left arm convulsed and her eye blazed.

"Cin! You ok?!" Arthas asked, moving to comfort his wife before he looked at her eye which slowly stopped.

"The Brother Gods… Salem said they'd return…." Cinder said, Arthas looked at her before she looked at her husband.

"The gods will come soon… The last relic… Ozpin, you fool…." Cinder said while Arthas looked out the window.

"The gods who created Remnant and all the life on it?" Arthas asked and Cinder nodded.

Arthas rubbed her back before Cinder stood back up and looked around before she took a seat.

"Their be back… Damn it, Ozpin, those Relics aren't supposed to be brought together… I cant believe this… Salem was defeated and we're still going to die…." Cinder said, Arthas frowned before Cinder took a breath.

"No… When the god come, their go to the Maidens first… The Maidens hold power over civilization… Family comes first." Cinder said, she dismissed the thought.

Her family needed her… If the Gods arrived like the vision she just had? Then she would confront them… Her Husband and Children came before that… As did her students.

"Are you sure your ok? I can go and call Qrow or the others." Arthas said, Cinder said nothing and looked at her Husband.

"No, I'm fine… Thank you… If they come, we're deal with it… Right now I want to enjoy my life… Here with my husband… It will be the first semester soon and most people will be coming in… I'll be welcoming them like any good Headmistress…" Cinder said, Arthas smiled and kissed his wife again.

"If its ok with you, it's ok with me… But if Ozpin becomes a problem, tell me… I'm not killing Oscar, but I'm not letting him summon the end of Civilzation right after we fought so hard for it in the first place." Arthas said, Cinder nodded.

She knew who she was. Ms. Cinder Fall Blizzard, Head Mistress of Haven, Fall Maiden, wife of 4… And the woman who helped save Remnant.

And she was happy with that.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! This marks the finale and end of Fall from Grace! I want to thank everyone who stuck with me on this story, I really enjoyed writing for Cinder and her romance with Arthas, it wasn't an easy story, but I'm glad you all liked it. I will be making a finale: Burning Hope. Until then, this is the end of Cinder's Tale. Lighting Wolf out! **


End file.
